Life as a Pony
by Tray Hunter
Summary: What s the worst you can imagine after a party?  A hangover?  Multiply that with "getting-sucked-into-another-dimension-and-being-turned-into-a-pony" and you get the situation I'm in.
1. Prologue: Life as a Pony

**Life as a Pony**

by Tray Hunter

Prologue

Ok, let's do this...TEST TEST... is this thing on?  
>Oh good...I'm not used to this.<br>Hi, I'm Smokey Snout and i hope you don't mind this weird beginning.  
>A friend gave me this magical feather-thing that writes what I am saying.<br>Probably because, he knows that my hoofwriting isn't that good.  
>Ok, I guess, I am the only pony in all of Equestria that can make sense of it at all.<br>If I just still had my hands...oh yeah, I forgot.  
>I wasn't always the charming, black-winged colt I am now.<br>In fact I was a human, like...uhm...two years ago.  
>Oh Luna, have I actually been here for so long?<br>Anyway, presumably everypony out there will either:

-Wonder what a human is  
>-Think I was crazy<br>-Ask how I kept this a secret for so long or  
>-Try to think, of the best way to return this "marestale" to the bookstore they got it from.<p>

Well be asured that I will try to solve all these questions and concerns when I think the time is ripe.  
>Actually the answer for the last one is at the bottom of the bill, you got with this copy.<br>For all of you, that are in for a mindblowing (and in fact all true) story, should probably wait with this last step.  
>I mean, come on!<br>Give me at least a chance to explain myself before calling one of these psychol- psychsol-... these braindoctors.  
>Given the chance that I might have become a teeny-tiny bit loco in this coco of mine, but I have an excuse.<br>I have been transfered into a strange and confusing parallel universe and had lost all contact to my friends, relatives and messageboards.

I remember as if it was yesterday..


	2. Chapter 1: Where did these come from?

**Chapter 1: Where did these come from?**

by Tray Hunter

I remember being on a party, with my friends.  
>We (mostly myself) had serveral drinks above our usual limits.<br>Im my case this usualy meant that I had problems with everything, that didn't involve either sleeping, sitting, throwing up or a combination of all three of them.  
>Yap, that was a pretty good night.<br>After trying to keep my lunch for half an hour, I decided it was time to let go and make room for more.  
>As I tried to make my way to the bathroom, I saw nowthing but a tunnel of colors and light.<br>Nothing unusual when you are short before a breaking your liver in half.  
>It took me another ten minutes to find the bathroom and as I opend the door everything seemed to explode in my head.<br>I thought about getting back to my chair, but wasn't sure, if I could make it there in one piece, so I decided to stick to Plan B and just pass out.

.

.

The next thing I remember was waking up and I use this term losely, as it was more a snaping-back-consiousness.  
>So, I was "awake" and my brain decided it was time to remind me of what I've been doing all nigh,t by seting itself on fire.<br>I wanted to moan or something, but wasn't able to make any sounds at all.  
>That was when I realized that I couldn't do anything else either.<br>I was going to crack my eyes open in shock.  
>And how shocked have I been when I saw... nothing.<br>My eyelids were numb aswell.  
>This called for an internal alert:<br>I sent emergency calls to all parts of my body but there was no response.  
>'Typical' I thought' let's move on to Plan B or better, Plan C: Forming a Plan B.<br>As I wondered what to do, my brain came up with something.  
>I might add, that my brain and me don't have that usual quiet relation, you maybe know from yours.<br>In fact, we often have extended arguments about the use of bodyfunctions or reactions.  
>I usualy win these but on the other hoof it is slightly faster with bringing up new ideas or remembering stuff.<br>Not that much of a suprise when you think of what and where it is.  
>Anyway, my brain came up with the idea to do this strange sensingthing, I from time to time.<br>This talent of mine basicaly involves concentrating on body parts and imagining my inner energy to flow where I order.  
>The result is a warm feeling in the target limb.<br>Not very exciting at this part but it workes.  
>'Yeah, might try that. Thanks bro!' on which said bro just<br>seemed to nod (I have no idea how a brain is suposed to nod but it felt just like that) and initialized these, assumed imaginary, energystreams to follow my bidding.  
>First we scanned for our eyelids.<br>It took some time to find them but once the contact was up, I started to move the lazy pieces of skin.  
>Bad idea.<br>The incomming sunlight almost burned my eyes and the hangover wasn't helping one bit.  
>After some time, I however got used to the brightness and fotunatley my brain began to release these painkillers, it produces whenever something sends an emergency signal, stating pain or anything similiar.<br>Usualy these are useless against a full grown hangover but this time it worked.  
>I started to explore my suroundings and the pressence of trees and bushes seemed to indicate that I in fact wasn't at the party anymore.<br>'Toto, this isn't Kansas anymore!' my brain stated.  
>My brain is always such a smartflank but thats cool, since it shares its best quotes with me.<br>As I tried to reestablish a conection to my fingers in order to feel the ground, I was lounging on, I couldn't find any of them.  
>(We humans use to have fingers that might be compared to the ones of dragons but without scales or claws...oh and we usualy have 5 of them per hand.)<br>'Ok, this just keeps getting better and better' I thought.  
>'At least you found these hands of yours.' my brain stated.<br>I indeed found them but something was different about them.  
>The energy made its way down my spine as I sensed something even more alarming than having no fingers.<br>This time nothing was missing.  
>In fact there was something that shouldn't have been there.<br>'It's porbably just something lying on your back' my brain complained as I moved the energy further.  
>'No, I can accses it...it's conected to my body. '<br>'Fine, I'll process the data you send me'  
>The next part was analyzing these strange things on my back and getting a clue of what they were.<br>'These things have muscles in it... I will try and see if we can move them.' my brain said as I sent the data I was getting from the energy.  
>I am not entirely sure how this whole energything works either, but it does.<br>'I found some informations in the cells, these things are made of.  
>Seems like they have feathers...how are we suposed to produce feathers?'<br>'I don't know, but isn't there also the fact that we usualy don't HAVE FEATHERS?'  
>'Hey, don't yell at me!<br>I'm just analyzing what you send me.  
>And- wait a moment.<br>I think I know what these are...'  
>'What do you mean?'<br>'Hold on, we can move them now.'  
>As I tried to move these extralimbs and make sense of the nonsense my brain was freaking about, I realized.<br>They weren't as flexible as arms or fingers and could only move up and down but seemed to be conected to my spine with strong muscles.  
>As I examinied them with the energy I felt a single joint in each of them.<br>'Feathers? Muscles? Joints?  
>These are...these are...'<br>'Yeah, wings.'  
>'No fingers + wings = ?<br>Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!'  
>The wings stiffend and and stretched.<br>The energy literaly exploded inside my body and the numbness that was stuck in my limbs vanished.  
>I felt my whole body come to life and jumped up onto my hooves.<br>"I am a pegasus pony!" I shouted with a mix of pride, joy and confusion.  
>'Yeah and you've got a wingboner to prove it.'<p>

"Oh would you please shut up?  
>For all I know, you are responsible for reactions like this."<br>'Well, I found this new function a while before and thought it would probably be something awesome.'  
>I rolled my eyes and went on to take a look at my new body.<br>I was now a full equiped pegasus with a brown coat and, very to my suprise, black-feathered wings.  
>My usualy brown hair was somewhy turned red, just like my tail, which also was completly new for me to have.<br>It also appeared to me, that my mane was a little bit shorter than it used to be, since it barely touched my shoulders now.  
>But maybe it was just my neck that had become longer.<br>Good thing I lost my hairband before.  
>I'd go crazy, before I got my hair done with hooves.<br>I don't know how this farmpony I once met, manages it everyday.

You may wonder, why I wasn't more suprised, to see my body like this.  
>Well, I already was familiar with stories about ponyfied humans.<br>But thats what they were: stories.  
>They make it look easy.<br>Just let me tell you one thing: the first step for me as pony was a short and painfull one.

"Ouch!" I laid on my stomach and looked at my hooves "How do these ponies coordinate four limbs at the same time?"  
>'Maybe you should try to move one after the other, until you figure it out. '<br>There it was again, my brain, smartflanking on me.  
>"Ok we'll try this... Do you have any tips for me?<br>Because if I fall on my face again you will take a hit aswell. "  
>'Yeah, figured that out.<br>I found one memory of a horse walking in your TV section. '  
>"TV? Horse? Oh you mean the corner where we keep the pony stuff."<br>'Whatever, just do as I say and we should be back on the road in no time. Just don't mess up.'  
>"Me? Nahaaaaaaaaaa-"<p>

"Ouch..." I got up after my second step and decided it was time to listen to my favourite thinking organ.  
>'Ponies walk crossed, so when you move your right ar- foreleg you have to move your left hindleg aswell.<br>Why don't you try to walk over to that tree there?  
>Take it slow now, it ain't a race.'<br>"No problem, 'Doc'. "  
>I did as I was told and somehow managed not to fall a third time.<br>"I'm walking! I'm walking!"  
>'Told you we could make it.'<br>"Now for level 2!"

I flapped my wings as hard as I could and tried to take off, but only blew some dust from the ground beneath me.  
>"Maybe somepony else can show me how to do this. "<br>'Did you just say "somepony"?'  
>"For all we know, we're in Equestria and blending in could help getting some informations and stay out of trouble."<br>'Equestria? Mmh, let's see. I think I still have the map of it, you once saw. Maybe I can-'  
>"I know where we are!<br>Thats the Everfree Forest!  
>And the fact that we are having this conversation either means we aren't very deep inside OR we are at a point no living creature dares to go!<br>Do you still got this memories about surviving in the wilderness?"  
>'Most of it. Someone replaced a good half of it with jokes about "drinking your own piss"!<br>But with the stuff we still remember, we probably can make it out of the forest in one piece.'  
>"Great! Let's get our flanks outa here!"<p>

As I made my way through a nearby bush, I found a path on the other side of it.  
>"Jackpot!"<br>'But which direction do we head?'  
>I looked around and noticed a sign saying<p>

Ponyville  
>6 km<p>

'Ok.  
>Direction and distance.<br>All we need to know.'  
>"Plus, we know who to ask for informations!"<br>'Are you going to ask that libarian pony?  
>I doubt she'll listen to someone, whose breath stinks like a liquorshop.'<br>"Still have my mints!"  
>I grabed for the mints in my beltpocket and put one into my mouth.<br>'How in the name of all that is logic did you do that?'  
>I looked at the mints and realized that I hadn't had my beltpocket anymore.<br>"Where did these come from?  
>Maybe..."<br>I reached for my lighter and drew it out.  
>"Aha! I knew it!"<br>'What? And where did you get that lighter?'  
>"Cartoon-world, Cartoon-physics!"<br>'Whatever.  
>What else do we have in that invisible container thing?'<br>"The P.P.S.C.!"  
>'The what?'<br>"The Pinkie Pie Storage Container!  
>The name fits, since she's drawing stuff out of thin air all the time."<br>'We should think about a better name for this later!  
>So, whats in there?'<br>I reached for my waist and pulled everything I could feel out of the P.P.S.C. untill it was empty.  
>At least I think it was empty.<br>You never know.

"Let's see.  
>We got my jacket, my cigaretes, the lighter, the mints and the bulk with my belongings. "<p>

These "belongings" contained my leather wristbands and my four rings.  
>One of the wristbands was equiped with a watch, which I crafted onto it with cable ties.<br>'I guess we can forget about the rings.  
>No fingers to attach them to!'<br>"I'm not gonna part from them!  
>There has got to be a way to-"<br>I looked at my back and saw that the ends of my wings were about as thick as my fingers used to be.  
>Some of the feathers broke, as I attatched the rings to my wings, two on each side.<br>'Why do you keep them anyway?  
>I thought you said, we are to attract as few attention as possible!'<br>"They got some strong memories bound to them.  
>Also I think they will blend in just fine."<p>

Indeed the rings looked as if I had just bought them at a Hot Clopic in Canterlot.  
>One was a dragonclaw made of silver, another one was a small chain.<br>The other two were made of stainless steel, although I'm not sure if this material is known to ponykind already.

Next, I took on my wristbands.  
>The one with the watch, now embraced my left foreleg and the other one, which had small cone shaped rivets on it, was on my right foreleg.<br>I looked at the rest of my stuff and sighed.  
>"Look at this!<br>Some jackass put holes in the back of my jacket!"  
>I looked closer at them.<br>"And why does the logo now say "Herd of the Damned"?  
>'Cartoon-alteration?'<br>"More like PUNteration!  
>But wait a moment..."<br>I put on my jacket and noticed my wings could fit through the holes in the back as if they were hand tailored.  
>Or better, hoof tailored.<br>"Sweet!"  
>I took the lighter and the mints and stored them in the pockets of my jacket.<br>The last thing on the ground was the box with my cigaretes.  
>"Uh, why is there a picture of Princess Luna on my MOON's?"<br>'PUNteration?'  
>I rolled my eyes and put the box into one of my pockets.<p>

The journey to Ponyville was pretty quiet.  
>I guess my brain was still wondering about the P.P.S.C. and how impossible it was.<br>As I arived at the edge of the small village, after a 30 minutes trot, everything was so quiet.  
>After a quick snap at my watch I realized that it was in fact 4am and probably everypony still was fast asleep.<br>"You know.  
>Theres something I have to check out first. "<br>'What?  
>I thought we were about to ask Twilight and get infos?'<br>"She is probably sleeping off her bookover anyway.  
>And I always wanted to know, if the taste of cactus goes well with cider."<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Bromance is Magic

**Chapter 2: Bromance is Magic**

by Tray Hunter

'You are realy sure it's there, are you?  
>It wasn't even in the show or anything.<br>Why should it be there?'  
>"Call it a hunch, but I KNOW it is real!<br>As real as this world can be."  
>When I arived at the orchard, the sun was just rising above the farmhouse.<br>The sight was beautifull but I was looking for something else.  
>"Where is it?"<br>I looked around and saw it.  
>A small building, a little bit away from the farmhouse.<br>"Aah, there you are!"  
>I galloped towards my destination and as I came closer, I could read the sign on the front<p>

Chef Sandy and Apple Cider's  
>Eatery and Drinkery<p>

I'm not sure if you know them but meeting these two in my world is considered as awesome as a teaparty with Princess Celestia in a bunnycostume, while there are no bananas around.  
>As I stepped inside, I spotted the red stalion with the blonde mane behind the bar.<br>'Ok, if you realy wanna do this, play it cool and don't drool on his bar when you switch to fanmode!'  
>"That only happend once!"<br>'Yeah, but I think this time, they won't simply put a bucket under your chin.'  
>"Pfft, I can do this."<br>I wen't over to the bar and made eyecontact with the barpony Apple Cider.  
>"J0!"<br>"Well, howdy, stranger, what'll yer have?"

He realy spoke in this weird appalantean accent.  
>I'll try my best to imitate it but the featherthing just has to play along aswell.<p>

"You got any beer?"  
>"Aaw, sorry pal, all out.<br>But we still got som' o' mah good ol' cider."  
>"Alright, I'll try that."<br>He turned around and kicked a glass from under the bar, that landed right before me.  
>I still don't know how he did this without breaking it.<br>While he searched for the cider, I placed my plot on a nearby stool.  
>As he turned back to me, he had a large bottle with three X on it in his mouth.<br>I noticed that it was the same kind of bottle he had for a cutiemark. The cider sparkled a bit as he poured it.  
>I took the glas with both of my hooves and took a sip.<br>My wings stretched and stiffend again, while my ears stood up and my eyes watered.  
>Cider later told me, there was some smoke coming out of my nostrils.<br>"Ar' yer alright?"  
>"That stuff is good!"<br>My wingboner subsided and I could swear somepony behind me giggled.  
>I turned around.<br>The restaurant was almost empty and just a few ponies sat on a bench in the corner.  
>"Do you make it yourself?"<br>"Yeah, thats mah own unique creation!  
>The Super Bubble Fizz Sparkling Cider!"<br>"Cool!"  
>I took another sip, this time without the side effects from before.<br>"Mind if ah ask where yer're from?"  
>'Whatever you say just don't-'<br>"I'm from Germareneigh."  
>'Was that realy nessecary?'<br>"And let me guess.  
>You are Apple Cider from Appalanta."<br>I bet, one could here his jaw hit the floor, from the center of Manehatten to the coast of Coltifornia.  
>'Bad foul!<br>Playing your fancards!'  
>"'scuse me?<br>Hav' we met befor' or sumthin'?"  
>'Just say you heard of him or anything like that!<br>Pleas don't-'  
>"I heard of your podcast.<br>It's pretty cool.  
>Is Chef around?<br>I could use something to eat. "  
>I could swear the whole restaurant was looking at me.<br>Although there was only one pony left in a dark corner, turning his or her back to me.  
>When Cider's eyes widend to the size of pumpkins, I realized how bad the mindblow, I caused on him must have been.<br>"Ar' yer a spy?"  
>'Quick! Think of something!'<br>"Actually I heard of your restaurant from a friend.  
>And the "podcast" is a magazine, where I come from.<br>They had a review on your bar and Chef's culinaric inovations.  
>We cool?"<br>'Do you realy think he belives you?'  
>"Sure we cool!<br>Always a pleasure ta meet'n admirer o' mah arts."  
>He smiled.<br>'He bought it? He realy bought it! Why do I even bother?'  
>"So, is Chef around?<br>I'm starving!"  
>He turned around and yelled at a door that said "Kitchen".<br>"Hey, Chef!  
>Yer got yerself a customer!"<br>The door swung open and a pony trotted into the room.  
>It was the infamous Chef "Needle Nose" Sandy!<br>He held a notepad in his mouth and a pen rested at his ear.  
>I'm not sure how it stayed in place but it was the same thing as putting up things with one hoof, it shouldn't work but it does.<br>"What's it gonna be?"  
>I thought about something to order but realized one essential detail: I hadn't had one bit to cover my bill.<br>"Ah'now that face!  
>Don'cha worry about it.<br>Ah'll hav' yer covered."  
>That time another ponyjaw dropping to the floor, could be heard in Manehatten.<br>"Are you serious?"  
>"Since yer new ta town, Ah'll grant yer a lil' welcome gift.<br>But there's one condition!"  
>"Condition?"<br>"Yer have ta drink with me!"  
>I put my hoof up and my coolface on.<br>"Deal!"  
>And that, fillies and gentlecolts, was when the most epic brohoof in equestrian history was performed, by an undercover human and a barpony from Appalanta.<br>And epic it was!

He looked at Chef, who glared at us as if he was about to kick somepony.  
>But then he sighed.<br>"Fine, so how about your order?"  
>"I'll have...let's see...ah...a cactus stew."<br>"Alright. Finaly something to do in here.  
>It'll take about five minutes. "<br>I nodded and he left for the kitchen with a short glare at Cider, who already poured the first round.  
>"Cheers, on the most random pony in mah bar, since that pink pony threw a stool through the roof!"<br>"And on the coolest barpony in all of Equestria!"

Chef joined our round when he brought my stew.  
>We drank and talked untill it was on Luna to raise the moon again.<br>When I left for the door, Cider said I would always get, what he called, a friendshipdiscount.  
>Unfortunatley, Chef passed out when he had 6 shots of whiskey in 30 minutes and fell of his stool.<br>I waved my hoof at Cider, who was about to drag him to bed.

The night was warm and the sky clear.  
>"Oh Luna, what a beautifull sight!<br>Wait... Luna? Moon?"  
>I reached for my cigarttes and put one in my mouth.<br>It took me some time to get the lighter working with my hooves.  
>As I pulled in the smoke, a voice that had been quiet for an unusual amount of time, shouted at me.<br>'Oh my, how much have you been drinking?  
>You know this hurts up here, right?<br>How can you even still walk that straight?  
>Last time you drank that much you were pulled into another dimension!'<br>"Relax!  
>These ponybodies seem to be a lot sturdier than they look.<br>I feel just fine and you still have these painkillers of yours."  
>I trotted towards the town when I saw a parkbench.<br>"Time to hit the pillows!"  
>I yawned and laid down on the bench.<br>"You know. I could get used to that."  
>'Do you mean the free drinks or the whole being-a-pony-thing?'<br>"Actually, both!"  
>I closed my eyes and was fast asleep within seconds<br>That night I dreamed of a birthdayparty on the moon.

The next morning, I made my way to the townsquare.  
>It was crowded with poinies, going after their moning chores.<br>I rembered my initial plan to pay a vistit to the local libary when I saw a grey and yellow blur dashing my way.  
>I prepared for the impact but underestimated the force.<br>We rolled over the place and came to stop at a house, which I heard still has some fine cracks from it.  
>I opend my eyes and smiled.<br>Right before me was the famous crosseyed mailmare of Ponyville, Ditzy "Derpy" Doo.  
>She reached for her mailbag and gave me a letter.<br>Before I could even ask why anypony would sent me anything, she hoofed me a muffin with a note attached to it, saying "Sorry for crashing into you".  
>"Oh, no problem, I'm o-"<br>She flew off with, what could be described as a Sonic Muffboom.  
>"-kaaay?"<br>'Seems like this is a daily issue to her.'  
>"Anyway, nice gesture if you ask me."<br>I looked at the letter.  
>It was a plain, white envelope with no name or adress on it.<br>Not that anypony knew my name or where I lived.  
>Not even Cider and Chef asked me for this.<br>Also I doubt the bench, I sleept on the night before, counted as an adress.  
>I opend the envelope with my teeth and read the letter.<p>

I know who you are!  
>I know what you are!<br>We need to talk!  
>Meet me in the park at noon!<br>You will know me when you see me.  
>~L~<p>

'Do you think this is-'  
>"No clue but we better find out."<br>I looked at my watch.  
>"Aw, crap. 11:54!<br>I hate running after getting hit to the ground!"  
>I put the apologymuffin into my pocket and galloped towards the park.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3:How do you even sit like that?

**Chapter 3: How do you even sit like that?**

by Tray Hunter

When I arived at the park, it was at least as crowded as the townsquare.  
>I looked at my watch to assure I wasn't too late.<br>"11:59. Just in time.  
>But how am I suposed to find this "L" in this crowd?<br>Nopony can demand me to know everypony!"  
>'So, what are you going to do?<br>Ask everypony if they know you are a human?'  
>"You're right.<br>Plan A is for bust.  
>On to Plan B: sit down and wait for them to make contact."<br>I sat down on a parkbench and looked around.  
>There must have been at least 50 ponies in the park and none of them seemed much suspicious.<br>After a minute or so, a unicornmare came near and sat right next to me.  
>I wouldn't have mind that part but the way she sat, was just similiar to mine.<br>I looked at her and saw her, eyeing me with big, creepy eyes.  
>"Can I help you?"<br>She came a little bit closer and said "I am L!"  
>My world just froze around me.<br>I looked at her and imidiatley recognized the mare with the mint-green coat and the strange sittingstyle.  
>"LYRA!" 'LYRA!'<br>I doesn't happen often that me and my brain think the exact same, but this was a case of extreme suprise.  
>"Wait! You know my name?"<br>We looked at each other in mutual suprise.  
>After a moment of starring, it was on me to break the silence.<br>Or at least, do anything that made a sound.  
>"How did you- When- Banana-"<br>"I could ask you the same things!  
>But..."<br>She sighed and shook her head.  
>"Let's cut the chase. I know you're a human and that you have been here since yesterday.<br>You on the other hoof, know my name and..."  
>She looked at me.<br>"...and are probably the only pony except me that can sit like that. "  
>I whispered to my brain "Any ideas?"<br>Her horn began to glow  
>'No, I still wonder if we should run, stay or faint.<br>How does she even know that much about us?'  
>"You should stay! Fainting would mean we would have to go through all of this again. "<br>"What?" 'What?'  
>She sighed.<br>"Yes, I can hear your brain!  
>I would have said "I can read your mind" but in your case "mind" is a pretty flexible term.<br>And I know all this because I was in the same situation one time. "  
>"Lyra! WTF?"<br>She rolled her eyes.  
>"I was a human and have been here for the last six years. "<br>"You think she..."  
>'Mmh...would explain a lot. Maybe we shouldn't run and hear if she has some infos.<br>But I still favourize the faintoption.'  
>She giggled.<br>It was in fact the same giggle as when I was at the restaurant with my cider induced wingboner.  
>"You two realy are a strange couple.<br>And they said I was weird. "  
>'Do you think this is funny?'<br>"How do you know all the stuff about me?"  
>'And how did you uncover us?'<br>She looked a bit shocked as me and my brain joined forces to interogate her.  
>"Wow, you realy are two-minded, are you?<br>Back when you blew the mind of poor Apple Cider, I thought you where just plain crazy but now..."  
>She shook her head.<br>"Alright, I realy owe you some answers.  
>I was at the bar yesterday and the strange feeling you had, that the whole bar was looking at you, was my spell.<br>Usualy ponies don't feel it, but you are different."  
>'So you realy are a human?'<br>"Yes, one day I woke up in Canterlot and was like this. "  
>"Does anypony else know about that?"<br>"Oh, you already mastered the local tongue?  
>It took me two weeks to get all this ponystuff into my head.<br>By the way, how come you aren't freaking out more?  
>I remember being depressed and confused when I arived here."<br>'For him it's like a dream coming true.'  
>"Yeah, I indeed like this.<br>After all these hours I spent watching the show, I get a chance to actually be a pony. "  
>"The show?"<br>"There is a show about ponies back home. "  
>'It's like a window to this world although some things are altered."<br>"Like what?"  
>"For example, where I come from Cider and Chef are some fans of the show, that created the restaurant and their ponyforms for a podcast about said show."<br>'I wonder if something else was altered by fandom.  
>You know, like cupc-'<br>"Don't you even think about that!"  
>'We must be sure!<br>Lyra, do you know some ponies called Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie?  
>And more important, are they alright?'<br>"Huh, these two?  
>Last time I saw them, they were at the gala with their friends."<br>'So not everything created by the minds of twisted bronies became real. '  
>"At least not the worst-case-scenario.<br>I wonder if this world has a grimdark filter or something."  
>"Wait! What are bronies and what is grimdark?"<br>'Bronies are fans of the My little Pony show. '  
>"And grimdark is a tag for fanfiction that contains themes of death, dying and the dead."<br>"Fanf-"  
>"Stories about ponies written by bronies."<br>"Did they write anything about me?"  
>'Let's just say... How is your relation to a mare called Bon Bon?'<br>Her eyes widend.  
>"BB? But thats impo- They realy did-"<br>Tears formed in her eyes.  
>"Hey, don't feel bad about it!<br>These are just stories."  
>'And we didn't write anything like that.'<br>She looked at me.  
>"You mean I found the mare of my dreams just because someone wrote about it?"<br>"Lyra? Are you alright?"  
>"Alright? I bucking love bronies!"<br>She smiled and began to hug the dear daylight out of my lungs.  
>'Daaaw, thats good.<br>I'm so happy for you Lyra.  
>Wait. Are we getting strangled?'<br>"Lyra...stop...breath...grimdark when I die..."  
>She released me from her deathgrab and made a shocked face.<br>"I'm sorry! It's just- I'm so happy right now!"  
>'Yeah, did you know, your name is considered fanmade too?'<br>"What? No, it isn't!  
>It was my name since I was a human. "<br>"Maybe because of your cutiemark? "  
>"This thing?"<br>She looked at her flank.  
>"Come to think of it.<br>I had this since I arived here and were playing the lyre back in my/your/our world.  
>Kind of ironic if you ask me.<br>But you..."  
>Her look went down to my haunches.<br>"What about me?"  
>That was the first time I realy paid attention to my flank.<br>On it was a cutiemark shaped like some kind of blue whirl.  
>"Where did that come from?"<br>'And what does it mean?  
>Is our special talent spinning in circles?'<br>"Hell if I know!  
>Maybe..."<br>I ordered my inner engeries to flow to my marks.  
>They slowly strated to spin.<br>I noticed Lyra looking at it as if she was hypnotized by its slow movement.  
>"Lyra? Lyra. LYRA!"<br>She shook her head and blinked a few times.  
>"Wow! You have some serious magic inside you!"<br>'You mean this whole sensingthing is about magic?  
>Where does it come from?'<br>"Sensing? Have you tried to sense something outside your body?"  
>"Not yet."<br>"Try it! Close your eyes and concentrate on your suroundings. "  
>I did as I was told but nothing happend.<br>"This doesn't work, Lyra!"  
>I opend my eyes and there was a blue shine in front of me.<br>Soon the whole world turned blue before my eyes.  
>Everypony in the park was glowing in a different color and intensity.<br>They also seemed as if they were slowed down by some force.  
>Hay!<br>The whole world was slowed down!  
>"Lyra what is this?<br>Whats happening?"  
>I looked at her and saw as her horn glowed brighter and larger than before.<br>Also there was a line between it and my forehead.  
>"Whats this, I don't even-"<br>'Maybe it's the brainscannerspell.  
>But why can we see it now?'<br>I closed my eyes for a second and as I opend them again, everything turned back to normal.  
>"Wow, you realy looked shocked!<br>Why where you moving so fast and what were these sounds you made?  
>I think I heard my name but couldn't make any sense of the rest!"<br>"Lyra, everything was blue and in slowmotion!  
>What was that?"<br>"What you saw, was the magic that exists in every living creature and even some plants.  
>But for the slowmotion..."<br>'Maybe I can help.  
>Our reflexes were at double capacity, but without any of my adrenalin.'<br>"Lyra, how does that work?  
>Please you have to explain this."<br>"It's magic. I ain't gotta explain shit."  
>I looked at her as if she just exploded...twice!<br>"While you had your little colourtrip, my spell copied a big amount of your memory inside my head.  
>'Are you going evil magician on us now?'<br>"Neeeeigh, but maybe I'll go pissed mare on you, for all these pictures of me!"  
>My heart stopped for a second.<br>Suddenly she smiled.  
>"Or maybe I'll go happy lover on you, for all these pictures of BB."<br>My expresion froze.  
>She laughed so hard, she almost fell of the bench.<br>"Oh my, you should see your face right now!  
>Priceless!"<br>'Aaw, you got him!  
>Good job!'<br>My brain laughed at me.  
>It laughed at me!<br>Ok Smokey, it happend.  
>You finaly lost your mind.<p>

-

Hey there folks, Tray here!

I think it's about time to say something.  
>You probably figured it out already, but this is pretty much a self-insertion fic.<br>I'll probably keep it that way, although I won't let Smokey nag about missing his fingers that often.  
>It's easier for me like that, since if I can relate to my own character I can figure out myhis reactions better.  
>And maybe you wonder about my writingstyle, being a little bit strange.<br>Damn, probably I missed some typos or grammatical errors aswell!  
>If that happens, please just tell me.<br>Although I take proud of my english skills, it's not my native language and english literature was never taught to me in school.  
>I don't want to excuse anything, just for your information.<br>'He just read that new "Through the Eyes of another Pony" chapter and found too many similarities and proskills.'  
>Thanks for that... We'll talk about that later!<br>Anyway, B is right.  
>I found way too many things that seem as if I just copied them.<br>Whatever, it wasn't my intention!  
>Maybe I have been nodding too hard to the fandom.<br>I'll try to limit this because I don't want to be a ripoff of CardsLafter or anypony.  
>He's got his thing(which is awesome, shouts to you CardsLafter) and I want to have mine.<p>

That said, I'm going back to work my way through chapter 4.  
>If you have any suggestions, critics or kudos(hey, one can still dream) just leave a comment or send me a message.<p>

Tray out


	5. Chapter 4:  Ready for Level  2

**Chapter 4: Ready for Level 2**

by Tray Hunter

I was sure now.  
>It had to be a dream.<br>Maybe I realy just passed out at the party and had been out since then.  
>Or maybe I just passed the sides and was fighting my way through the circles of hell itself.<br>I must have been staring in the distance for about 5 minutes or so.  
>"Wakeupwakeupwakeup!"<br>Nothing, I was still in the park.  
>'I'm getting some strange signals up here!<br>What's wrong, dude?'  
>There it was again!<br>That voice that had been ther efor so long, claiming to be my brain.  
>I couldn't trust it anymore!<br>Which brain is laughing at its own body?  
>That didn't even make any sense!<p>

"I know what to do!  
>B, get the painkillers ready!"<br>That said, Lyra slammed a straight hoof into my shoulder, kicking me out of my trance.  
>"Ouch, what was that for, Lyra?<br>I was about to wake up from this coma or whatever I'm in!"  
>"Coma? You realy think this is a dream?<br>Maybe I should be charmed that you assume dreaming of me...or just hit you harder next time!"  
>"Nonononono, I believe you already!<br>I just need some time to process all of this.  
>And..."<br>"And what?"  
>She looked at me rolling her eyes.<br>"And I need a smoke!"  
>Said that, I put a cigarette in my mouth and lit it.<br>It felt as if the whole world became a little bit clearer, as I pulled the smoke into my lungs.  
>When I released it, all there was, was a coughing unicorn.<br>"Uuh, and I thought I'd never have to smell this again!"  
>She coughed again and murmured something about a plotthole or something.<br>'Dude, I think the lady want's you to cut it out.'  
>I rolled my eyes and suddenly the smoke stopped in its tracks.<br>It hovered in midair for a second and then formed a small ball which grew a little bit, each time I blew more smoke at it.  
>I looked at Lyra, being sure it was her wizzardry, but only found a confused expression mixed with suprise and a small cocktail umbrella of awe.<br>"Did you do that?  
>I heard about pegasii manipulating clouds but it takes years to practice that!"<br>"I didn't even intend to do that.  
>I just wanted to stop you from coughing!"<br>She sighed and took a deep breath.  
>"And thanks for that.<br>Seems like you can just use your magic similar to us unicorns.  
>You just have to imagine something and with a bit of concentration on the mere thought alone you can make stuff happen."<br>'Tze Magiks!'  
>We both laughed at this.<br>Although Lyra's copyspell just transfered half of my brain, it seemed to have covered at least all of the ponystuff.  
>Refreshing!<br>At least one pony could relate to our jokes.  
>Even if this particular pony was technically a human aswell.<br>"So... I can do stuff by thinking of it?  
>How awesome is that?"<br>I clossed my eyes and held my head with my hooves.  
>"Laservision, Laservision, Laservision!"<br>"I don't think this will work.  
>Even with all the energy in Equestria, you won't do any good if you don't know how to use it."<br>"No laservision?  
>Aaaw horseapples.<br>What about invisibility?"  
>"I heard of one pony mastering a full transparency..."<br>"Whooohoooo!"  
>I closed my eyes and tested my luck again.<br>"Invisible, Invisible, Invisible!"  
>"But it took him 120 years to perfect it!"<br>"You realy are a joykill, aren't you?  
>Is there anything I can learn right now?<br>Flying for example?"  
>"Flying?"<br>She shot me a confused look.  
>I stretched my wings and pointed at them.<br>"Oh, you have wings!  
>Well, then flying shouldn't be too hard.<br>Although, I can't teach you how to.  
>Also I should leave.<br>BB probably wonders why sending a simple letter is taking me so long. "  
>"Letter?"<br>That rang a bell.  
>I reached for the apologymuffin in my pocket and held it in front of me.<br>"I guess Ditzy takes the term "express delivery" pretty serious."  
>I took a bite from the muffin.<br>"Sfo fuuu weeeli kenft veech me fo fyy?"  
>She looked at me as if I was some kind of... actually I don't know what she saw in me at this moment.<br>'You realy can't teach him to fly?'  
>"Nope!"<br>'All hope is gone!'  
>I frowned at Lyra.<br>"But I know somepony who can!  
>Although he won't make it easy for you.<br>Thats for sure!"  
>"Fveerr kenf I finf vimm?"<br>"Beg pardon?"  
>'Where can we find him?'<br>"Oh, just follow that alley over there.  
>It's not too far from here.<br>You'll know it when you see it."  
>I guess that was her standard routine for descriptions.<br>You'll know when you see!  
>"Well ok, I gotta go!<br>See ya around, Smokey."  
>She got up to leave.<br>"Schmogfie?"  
>I spat out half of my muffin while saying this and swallowed the other half.<br>She pointed at the smokecloud that was still hovering beside me.  
>I blew some air at it and it vanished.<br>"Mmh, kinda like it.  
>Anyway, bye Lyra and thanks for everything!<br>Oh, and our greetings to Bon Bon aswell."  
>She waved a hoof and left.<br>'We better get going aswell.  
>Although I'm not sure what she meant with "he won't make it easy for you".'<br>"Doesn't matter as long as I reach level 2 in pegasusmovement!"  
>I got up and stretched my wings.<br>"Let's go!"

After about 30 minutes of trotting, the alley ended in a cornfield.  
>'You think we missed it?'<br>I looked around and noticed an old house aside of the road.  
>It wasn't any special or unique, just old and tattered.<br>The windows were nailed shut and the roof had some holes in it.  
>'I'm not sure but something about this screams psychopath, maybe it's the complete lack of nearby civilization. '<br>"Naah, Lyra wouldn't send us to some hillbilly ponies with beartraps for a cutiemark!"  
>'I hope you're right.'<br>I went over to the house and looked at the door.  
>"Mmh, no door bell or sign.<br>Hello? Anypony home? Any canibalponies?"  
>'I'll buffer some adrenaline.<br>Just in case they answer the last question with "yes"!'  
>I rolled my eyes and pushed against the door.<br>It was open, so I went inside.  
>"Hello? Anypony heeeeeeeeeee-"<br>As I fell into the darkness, I instinctivly spread my wings although it didn't help, because I didn't know how to use them yet.  
>I guess it was some kind of pegasusreflex.<br>I glided to the other end of the hole and slid down the wall, using my wings to slow down my fall.  
>As I arived at the bottom it was dark.<br>And I don't mean "dark as the night" dark.  
>I mean dark as in "Oh my gosh the sun just went off"!<br>'Let's try this sensorthing.'  
>Said and done, I switched to my magicsensor and looked around.<br>Judging by the small dots above me I was about 60 m under ground.  
>I later found out that these little dots were earthworms.<br>Magical earthworms!  
>I looked around further.<br>The hole was almost perfectly round and the flat bottom of it was covered in small stones.  
>Lot's of small and pointy stones.<br>Suddenly something catched my sight.  
>"Are these... are these drawers?<br>There realy are foals who live in a hole in the ground?"  
>"Who are you calling a foal?"<br>I reared up and threw my hooves in the air.  
>Out of nothing a bright glow appeared right in front of me.<br>I switched back to my normal vision but what I saw was far from scary.  
>Before me stood an old looking, thin, white pony with a expresionless look on his face.<br>I looked him in the eyes but noticed they were competly white.  
>I waved a hoof in front of his face and suddenly a thin creacking hoof hit my head right under my ear.<br>"Ouch! What was that for?"  
>"For breaking into my house, staining my walls with you dirty hooves and insulting your master!"<br>"Master?"  
>"You came here to learn how to fly!<br>And you will have to fly, if you're going to leave in honor!"  
>You will adress me as sensei or master!"<br>I looked at him and something on his back caught my attention.  
>Down from his body hung two seemingly lifeless wings with feathers as transparent and thin as silk.<br>"Oh you gotta be bucking kidding me!"  
>He smacked my head again.<br>"Your training will begin soon!"  
>He went to a drawer and picked up some weightbands.<br>As he threw them into the dirt before me he said  
>"Wear these around your wings!<br>And take off all these rings and jewelery!  
>You're looking like a coltcuddler!"<br>He went away and sat on a chair that stood in one corner of the hole.  
>Well, given the fact that it was round, there weren't any corners but I think you get the idea.<br>'You and your luck!'  
>"He's a real plothole but he's right.<br>If we want to get out of here, we'll have to fly!  
>Or dig our way out!"<br>'We better stick to the flying part.'  
>"Then it's settled!<br>I learn to fly, no matter what that creepy jackpony throws at me!"  
>The same moment, said jackpony threw a copie of "The Complete Compendium of Equestrian History" at my head.<br>It was going to be such a great time.

The training was indeed as hard as ponyly bucking possible!  
>After a few days of torturing me, he decided the weights weren't heavy enough and sat on my back everytime I had to run my laps in the hole.<br>And let me tell you, he may be skinny and old but if you have to carry his lazy plot around for the entire day while he smacks your head everytime you walk too slow, you don't care if your bed is only a pile of small rocks!

"Now that you have enough condition we will move on to flighttraining!"  
>After a week and a half, the training finaly included flying.<br>Good thing, my wings were the only part of my body that didn't hurt.  
>At least I could still move them willingly.<br>"Let's see if you have at least some muscles in these things. "  
>He pulled and sqeezed my wings as if they were made of clay or some other formable material.<br>"Hey! Does breaking them make flying easier?  
>Because if it does I will help you with your -"<br>There it was again.  
>The hoof hitting at the back of my head.<br>"You have some strong wings!  
>But it seems as if you have had them for only a few weeks!"<br>'Oh crap!  
>Just play along and deny!'<br>"Haha, good one. How should I get wings if not from birth?"  
>"By transformation!"<br>My jaw hit the floor.  
>How did that jackpony know about me?<br>Did Lyra tell him I was a human?  
>And what would that mean for me?<br>Would he smack me harder, assuming that humans have thicker skulls?  
>I stared at him in shock.<br>Suddenly he broke out laughing.  
>"But that would be laughable!<br>You just are lazy and have never used your wings.  
>You run another 50 laps!<br>I'll rest some.  
>All that laughing had exhausted me."<br>He sat down on his chair and was fast asleep in seconds.  
>'Close one.<br>He almost got us!'  
>"Yeah, but you can bet your hypocampus that I won't run one lousy lap."<br>Suddenly something hit my head.  
>As I looked at the book that laid before me it read<p>

"How to command and discipline your pupils in your or their sleep"

'Oh, he's good!'  
>I growled and began my 50 laps.<p>

After another two days of galopping in circles like a showpony, he moved on to wingbased training.  
>Including wingpushups and powerlandings.<br>Latter meant me landing and sliding over the ground, which still was nothing more than small rocks that pierced into my knees.  
>He also build a flightsimulator with some strings I had to hang from.<br>The simulation mostly required me to dodge more books while he shouted commands at me.  
>Good thing, I had the enhanced reflexes from the magicsensor.<br>Otherwise my brain would have taken some serious damage from all these compendia about Equestria and guidelines about torturing students.

After another two weeks, he woke me up in the middle of the night.  
>At least I think it was night.<br>The only source of light was a small candle he put in the middle of the "room".  
>I guess you know who was to hang over it, while training in the simulator.<br>"Get up!  
>We need to talk!"<br>"Have you found out that less sleep can break a ponies will without too much effort for you?"  
>"Your ability to smartflank while half asleep is impressing."<br>"I know!  
>What do you want?"<br>"You're done!  
>Leave my house!"<br>I cracked my eyes open.  
>"What?"<br>'I checked it.  
>We are not sleeping anymore!'<br>"You heard me!  
>I can't teach you anything else!<br>Get up and be gone!"  
>I got onto my hooves and looked at him.<br>"You are realy serious, are you."  
>"Get out of my house or I'll smack your lazy flank to the moon!"<br>His hoof flew towards my head, just to be stopped by another hoof.  
>All the training and smacking enhanced my reflexes by nature.<br>I knew where he would hit, how hard and fast he would strike and how to keep him from doing so.  
>"Not today!"<br>He put his hoof down and smiled.  
>I never saw him smiling untill then.<br>"Good, you realy are the most talented student I ever had.  
>And the first that stayed untill the end.<br>The other ones left after the first days. "  
>"Left?"<br>He trotted other to a big drawer and opend it.  
>Behind it was a dark staircase made of stone.<br>"But you said I had to fly to leave-"  
>"In honor!<br>You could have left when ever you want but IN SHAME!"  
>I screamed in anger.<br>"Why didn't you tell me?"  
>'I sense a recycled punchline coming up!'<br>"You never asked."  
>'Eyup! There it is.'<br>I was about to beat that smile out of his face and back but then just sighed and took off.  
>"Bye!"<br>He must've been laughing at this for the next weeks.  
>I, on ther other hoof, was just happy to leave this torturechamber in one piece.<br>As I opend the door of the fake house it was indeed night.  
>And a clear one aswell.<br>I took off and felt the wind in my filthy mane and dust covered face.  
>'So, how does it feel to be airborn AND free?'<br>"Awesome!  
>Although I'm starving!"<br>While training the only food I had were some dry roots, I found hanging from the walls.  
>'And were do you think you get anything to eat at this hour?<br>Even if we find a store that opens at night, we still don't have one lousy bit!'  
>"Trust me!<br>I have a plan!"

Tray here

Lot of cursing in this chapter but do not be afraid!  
>I'm not gonna make it a habit.<br>At the moment I'm revising and editing the chapters so far.  
>Maybe I'll upload it to the Ponychan soon, to find a prereader andor editor but in the meantime I'll just try to get the best I can get out of it.  
>As always:<br>Leave any suggestions, comments or critics in the comment section or send me a message.  
>Thanks for all the attention so far.<br>This chapter for example, got 10 clicks in the first hour.  
>Realy!<br>Big thanks to you :D

Tray out


	6. Chapter 5: We re a happy Family

**Chapter 5: We're a happy Family**

by Tray Hunter

It wasn't easy to find the orchard in the darkness of the night, but being over 600 m above the ground definatley helped.  
>'Sweet Apple Acres?<br>Are you gonna drink again?'  
>"Nope."<br>'Are you-  
>Oh please, don't tell me you're going to steal from the farm!'<br>"Ok, I'm not telling you."  
>'These apples belong to Applejack and her family!<br>You can't just steal from the most honest pony ever!'  
>"Fine... I'll ask."<br>I landed in front of the farmhouse and trotted towards it.  
>When I clopped at it (meaning I hit my hooves against it!) it swung open and a big, red stalion appeared from inside.<br>"Can ah help yer?"  
>"Well, I'm new in town and wondered if you could spare an apple or two."<br>He gasped at my sight.  
>I must've been looking like some thirdworld filly from a billboard.<br>" 'course!  
>Jus' yer get in!<br>Yer mus' be freezin'."  
>Actually I didn't.<br>That jacket of mine can keep you warm in a full grown blizzard, if it comes to that.  
>"Thank you.<br>And it's realy no trouble for you?"  
>"Ah trouble schmouble.<br>Jus' get in, sit down an' ah'll get yer some applefritters. "  
>With that he left for the kitchen.<br>'Did you notice?  
>Not one time he said "Eyup" !<br>I rolled my eyes and  
>It was pretty warm and some candles illuminated the room.<br>"Hng, candles!"  
>I rubbed my belly, that still lacked some coat from the training of that madpony.<br>When I sat on the sofa, I felt as if I was sinking into a cloud.  
>All these weeks on solid rock beddings almost made me forget about soft things.<br>And painless walking.  
>Short after, Mac came in with a steaming plate of applefritters in his mouth.<br>I glanced at them for a second or two.  
>These things realy looked good.<br>Not to mention the smell.  
>"Get 'em while they're still hot!"<br>Well, thats something you don't have to tell me twice.  
>I took a mouthfull of the fritters and was short to cry.<br>"Fveees arf foooo goooooodf!"  
>Other than Lyra, Big Mac understood me just perfectly with my mouth full.<br>"Eyup."  
>'Aha, I knew it!'<br>I finished the rest of the fritters in records time and sighed.  
>"Wow, thats it!<br>I'm full!  
>Anyway, thanks for the food.<br>I'll better be on my way."  
>"Yer know theres gonna be a storm tanight, right?"<br>I opend the door and shot him a confused look.  
>"No way!<br>It's a beautifull and clear-"  
>Suddenly clouds formed out of nothing and the rain of the century started to fall.<br>"...night!"  
>I heard about pegasii, controlling the weather but had no idea how good they were when it came to humoristic timing.<br>"Great, now I'll have to fly through the rain!"  
>"Yer can stay fer the night if yer like."<br>"I can't accept that.  
>You already gave me food and I don't want to be a burden for any longer!"<br>"But ah mus' insist yer at least drink a glass o' cider with me!"  
>"Cider?<br>I mean, if you insist, I would be glad to provide some company."  
>'Drunky!'<p>

He got a big bottle with the logo of the Applefamily from under the table and poured some of it into two glasses, he took from the drawer next to him.  
>It was then, that I noticed how warm the room was.<br>Nice change after that earthhole but too much if you're dressed to survive a cold winternight.  
>I took off my jacket and noticed something even more satisfying.<br>I still had the weightbands around my wings!  
>At least that jackpony lost something.<br>As I took them off, my wings felt infinitley light.  
>The loud thump, the weights made as they fell onto the sofa, gave me a good idea how heavy they must have actually been.<br>Mac looked at me as I laid my jacket and weightbands onto the table.  
>"Are yer some kinda minin'pony?"<br>I looked at my body.  
>I lost so much weight, thanks to my root diet, that my ribs were showing.<br>Confound this jackpony!  
>He drove me to become skinny!<br>My entire body was covered in bruises and scratches.  
>The only things that got bigger were the muscles on my legs and wings.<br>"Nope, just hadn't had the possibility to look after me while in training."  
>"Trainin'?<br>Yer some kinda athlete?  
>Is that were yer got all these muscles?"<br>"I'm no athlete!  
>It was just flighttraining.<br>Boneshattering, coatpiercing flighttraining!"  
>I stretched my wings and reached for my rings and wristbands in my jacket.<br>After straping all the things back to their rightfull places, I flapped my wings to make sure the rings sat tight.  
>The blow I created, slammed the door on the other end of the room shut.<br>"Sorry, not used to that ...uhm...strength...yet. "  
>He looked at me like at a magical talking leafblower.<br>"Eyup, mighty impressive if'n yer ask me."  
>Suddenly the door opend again and a tired looking, creamcoloured earthpony of about my size stepped in.<br>"What in tarnation is goin' on down here?"  
>As she noticed the bruised and skinny pegasus on her sofa, her mood switched to confusion.<br>"An' who's yer friend?"  
>"I'm..."<br>'Name? Nopony ever wanted a name from us!  
>Whatever shall we do?'<br>I instantly remembered my encounter with Lyra.  
>"I'm Smokey.<br>Nice to meet you, Miss Applejack.  
>Big Mac and me were just hanging out some."<br>Two pony jaws hit the ground simultanously.  
>New record!<br>"Hav' we met or somthin'?"  
>They also spoke in unision.<br>'Don't you know some relatives or friends of these two?'  
>"I'm a friend of Apple Cider."<br>"Eyup, yer realy seemed ta enjoy it."  
>Big Mac pointed at the glasses on the table.<br>'Seriously?'  
>I facehoofed.<br>"Your cousin!"  
>Again they spoke in perfect unision.<br>"Oh, that Cider!"  
>Applejack suddenly grinned at me and came closer.<br>"If yer a friend o' Cider, yer a friend o' mine an' the Applefamily aswell. "  
>"Eyup."<br>"Uh, thanks.  
>That realy means a lot to me.<br>Realy!  
>But I guess, I should go now.<br>Don't want to bother you anymore."  
>Applejack shot me a suprised look.<br>"But yer can't jus' go outside there.  
>That storms terrible!<br>Why don'cha stay fer the night?"  
>"Already tried that, sis.<br>He's jus' a might too humble."  
>"Ah, humble schmumble!"<br>She trotted over to me and laid a hoof on my shoulder.  
>"Yer stay!"<br>I don't know if I was weakend from the training and the roots diet or if she was just a lot stronger than me after all that work on the farm.  
>Anyway, I couldn't move a muscle.<br>'You better do as the lady says!  
>I'm not sure what will happen if we decline her proposal.'<br>"Oookaaay, th-thank you."  
>She smiled at me and took her hoof from my shoulder.<br>"Then it's settled.  
>Yer can hav' the guestroom.<br>Ah'll see yer at breakfast."  
>With that she left as fast and suprisingly as she had arived.<br>"Is she always like that?"  
>"Eyup.<br>Care fer som' mor' cider?"

After we finished the bottle, Mac took me to guestroom.  
>It looked as if it hadn't been used for years.<br>Not that it looked dirty or anything.  
>Just as if it had been abandoned a long time ago.<br>On the drawers were some small pictures.  
>One of them instantly caught my attention.<br>On it was a tiny Applejack with a stetson, way too big for her head, riding on the back of a younger Macintosh.  
>"Daaaaw..."<br>"Eyup.  
>Almos' forgot about that one.<br>'t was taken one year before our parents..."  
>He looked away and sobed.<br>I never saw him so depressed until then.  
>And never again since that.<br>"Are you alright?  
>You want to talk about it?"<br>"Naah, it's jus' the picture.  
>These wer' realy good times.<br>Yer probably wanna hit them pillows.  
>If'n yer need anythin', jus' yer holler."<br>I nodded.  
>"Alright then, see yer tomorow.<br>Good night, Smokey."  
>"Good night, Mac."<br>He left for the door and smiled.  
>"Don'cha think we're all saddy waddy aroun' here.<br>Actualy, we're a happy family."  
>I smiled at him.<br>When he left, I decided to call it a night and get some sleep.  
>My pile of rocks was nothing compared to the softness of that bed.<br>No suprise, I was fast asleep within seconds.

The next morning I had a rather harsh wakeupcall.  
>A loud crash and the sound of splintering glass tore me right back to cosciousness.<br>I dashed towards the living room downstairs, but when I arived at the staircase, the only thing I saw were three little furballs rolling over the floor shouting

"Yeah! Cutiemarkcrusaders Bowlingballs! Yeah!"

You shuold have seen it!  
>It was quite a unique sight.<br>As the rolling rampage commando passed, a raging Applejack galopped after them.  
>When she noticed my dumbstruck expression, she stopped right in her tracks and looked at my wings that hung from my sides.<br>I guess thats the pegasusform of a bedhead.  
>"Yer mind lendin' a hoof?"<br>"No problem!"  
>I went down to her and asked<br>"Do you have a plan?"  
>"Well, usually they get quiet once they fin' somethin' mor' intrestin', but ah jus' can't think of anythin' ta distract 'em."<br>I stretched my wings and got a little creaking from the joints.  
>"Leave it to me!"<br>I went outside the farmhouse, assuring the three fillies followed me.

"So, I heard you kids like some action, huh?"  
>They didn't seem impressed at all.<br>'Awkward!'  
>That orange pegasusfilly was the first to speak up<br>"And who are you?"  
>"Well I am..."<br>I took off gaining altitude and speed.  
>Phase 1 of my performance meant getting a cloud.<br>Fortunatley there were some small ones from the storm last night.  
>I grabed one and spun it around.<br>After several loops and turns, the cloud was spread across the sky above the orchard.  
>"On to Phase 2!"<br>I flew through the pieces of cloud, forming it with the same magic I used to make the smokeball back then.  
>It took me about two runs, untill the cloud formed the desired writing.<br>"And finaly, Phase 3!"  
>I flew towards the three awestruck fillies and reared up for my powerlanding.<br>About 20 m before them I touched the ground and slid towards them, forelegs and wings stretched at my sides.  
>They looked at me as if I was a onepony wonderboltshow and rockstar in unision.<br>"How did you do that?"  
>The white unicorn asked.<br>"Can you show me how to do that?"  
>The orange pegasus queried.<br>"Who's Smookel?"  
>The yellow eathpony, which I recognized as Applejacks sister Applebloom, looked at me questioning my flight skills to the hardest.<br>I looked at her and back at my masterpiece.  
>"It's Smokey. SMOKEY!"<br>"Yer got yerself a pretty bad hoofwritin, Mister!"  
>"Or better, wingwriting!"<br>Scootaloo added.  
>I finaly remembered her name.<br>I shaked a hoof at them but was pulled away by a certain farmpony.  
>"Mac? Why did you do this?<br>I was about to yell at them!"  
>"Eyup.<br>Figered that out.  
>An' thats the reason ah had to stop yer."<br>'He's right.  
>Yelling at kids just ain't your style!'<br>I sighed.  
>"How do you get along with these brats?"<br>"Yer get used to 'em."  
>He looked at me.<br>My coat was covered in dust.  
>Even more than before my powerlanding.<br>"Yer might wanna take a shower or somethin'."  
>"Maybe you're right.<br>Mind me using your bathroom?"  
>"Jus' up them stairs an' ta yer left."<p>

The bathroom wasn't very big but it had everything a pony could need.  
>In the center of it was a bathtub with a shower head and a curtain.<br>As I got into the tub, I found it hard to find a safe stance.  
>Hooves on ceramics just tend to slip away.<br>Once I found a way to prevent that, I pulled the curtain close with one wing and turned around for the faucet.  
>"How do I use this without falling on my face?"<br>'Ahem...Mouth...hinthint!'  
>"You're such a smartflank!"<br>'And you're a showoff!  
>Although that performance out there was pretty impressive, Smookel.'<br>I rolled my eyes and opend the faucet, using my teeth.  
>As the water ran down my body, some lose feathers and hairs dropped into the tub, along with some mud that must have been stuck in my coat.<br>'Oh by the way, I figured out how to reproduce these feathers.  
>So don't worry about that.'<br>"Cool."  
>As I lowered my head a bit, my mane dropped right into my face.<br>"Great! If only I could use my hooves without faceplanting."  
>I switched to my magicsensor and looked around.<br>"Now where is that soap?"

Suddenly I heard yelling from outside.  
>"Scootaloo! Get down there! It's dangerous!"<br>Then I noticed hoofclaps above me and looked up.  
>I saw an about filliesized, orange energytorch shining through the roof.<br>Without any second thought, I jumped out of the tub and dashed towards the window.  
>Before I arived, the flare started moving downwards.<br>Although my reflexes made it look slow, she was falling pretty fast.  
>Her tiny wings didn't manage to carry her weight.<br>"Horseapples!  
>No time for that!"<br>I jumped through the window and flew towards her, catching the filly just metres before the ground.  
>As I gained height to evade some appletrees, I looked at the scared little pegasus.<br>"It's alright!  
>I gotcha."<br>I learned to alter my talking speed while in ubermode.  
>But from my perspective, it was taking me almost half a minute to say these two short sentences.<br>She looked at me with big eyes and grinned.  
>"You're almost as cool as Rainbow Dash, Smookel!"<br>Good thing she didn't hear what I was about to yell at her, since suddenly something hit me in midair.  
>I colided with some careless pony crossing my path.<br>The force caused me to drop Scootaloo.  
>As she fell down, I reacted as fast as my enhanced reflexes would let me.<br>All this time I hadn't had one free hoof to get my mane out of my face.  
>I flew downwards but couldn't catch up with her.<br>My still wet wings prevented me from gaining enough speed.  
>From the corners of my eyes, I saw a blue shimmer flying beside me.<br>'That pegasus is fast!'  
>"Think of something to dry the wings!<br>We gotta hurry!"  
>The ground came closer and closer.<br>Not more than 300 m were between Scootaloo and a terrible fate.  
>'Spin around!'<br>"What?"  
>'Like in a centrifuge!<br>The rotation will throw the water right from your wings!'  
>I started to spin counterclockwise and saw some small water drops flying from my wings, hitting the blue glowing pegasus next to me.<br>The pony dodged some of them but as I gained speed, the water soaked his or her coat and wings.  
>"It's working!<br>We're getting closer!"  
>I must admit, if the enhanced reflexes weren't making the rotation look so slow for me, I woud have puked in midair.<br>I don't think I have to explain, what it means when you puke in the same direction you are flying.  
>When I was close enough, I grabbed the fillies legs.<br>The poor thing hadn't had my reflexes and waved her hooves in shock, as I spun her around in slowmotion.  
>A more alarming sight was the ground closing up on us.<br>We were less than 20 m from an instant death.  
>I ceased the rotation and turned up in an angle that would have made Rainbow Dash proud.<br>I reared up, holding the scared (and motion sick from spinning with more than 120 rpm) filly over my head.  
>After a long slide over the ground I came to halt and switched back to my normal vision.<br>I looked at Scootaloo.  
>She smiled.<br>Then I smiled.  
>Then she threw up on my again dustcovered coat.<br>After a few seconds the others shouted from behind us.  
>"Are yer alright?"<br>The three farmponies were the first to spot me.  
>"Where are they ?"<br>That voice was new.  
>Not actually new at all, but new to my ponyears.<br>I looked over my shoulder and saw a soaking wet Rainbow Dash, with her mane hanging befrore her face.  
>It seemed as if Sweetie Bell, the white unicornfilly, guided her towards the others.<br>I would have fainted in joy for either seeing Rainbow Dash or the fact that I just flew faster than her, but not this time.  
>My wings and knees were hurting, I was exhausted from spinning around like a madpony and somepony puked at me.<br>All that before breakfast.  
>I sat the still dizzy pegasusfilly down and trotted towards the farmhouse.<br>As I went past him, Mac shot me a confused look.  
>"Where 're yer goin'?"<br>I looked at him then back at Sootaloo, who was trying to walk but flaceplanted.  
>"Back under the shower!"<p>

-

Tray here, folks

That chapter was realy fun to write :D  
>I'll try some new things in the next chapter, as the story seems to demand some...well... different perspectives.<br>Just wait a little bit longer and you will see what I mean.  
>If you have anymore suggestions, questions or critics, just leave a comment or send me a message.<p>

Tray out


	7. Chapter 6: Afterschool Beatdown

**Chapter 6: Afterschool Beatdown**

by Tray Hunter

I went to the bathroom for the second time that day.  
>As I climbed into the bathtub, I sat down on my haunches.<br>This time I would definitly need my hooves.  
>Also I found the soap, I searched before the incident with the puking filly.<br>It took me about 10 minutes to get Scootaloo's breakfast out of my coat but managed to get it clean and shiny at last.  
>The soap burned as I cleaned my bloody knees and my wings just felt as if they were made of lead.<br>"Maybe I could fly longer, if that lunatic of a flighttrainer weren't making me RUN all the time!"  
>'Maybe you could fly longer if you weren't just a line in the landscape!'<br>"Do you think, I like how my ribs show through my coat?  
>But if we don't get some bits, we'll wish for some roots."<br>My stomach grumbled.  
>'We better see if the others are back and have some breakfast.<br>Although you maybe want to dry yourself before dripping on the carpet. '  
>"You can bet, I'm not trying that centrifugething again.<br>Let's see if we can find some towels."  
>As I looked through a nearby drawer for a towel, I found a strange contraption.<br>It looked like a small fan and seemed as if it could fit on some nails that stuck out of the wall above the drawer.  
>'Maybe we shouldn't tinker with stuff we don't know.<br>Especially if said stuff belongs to our hosts. '  
>"The faster we get dry, the faster we can eat!"<br>I hung the contraption on the nails and looked at it.  
>"Let's see. How do you work?"<br>I noticed a small string hanging down from it.  
>'Do you think what i think?'<br>"Ripline!"  
>I pulled the string with my mouth and the fan moved.<br>It wasn't powered in any sort, so I had to frequently pull the string to keep it blowing.  
>After another three minutes my wings, mane and coat were dry.<br>My tail was still a little bit wet but at least not soaking anymore.  
>Its just hard to pull at a ripline and hold your flank into the airstream at the same time.<br>I stored the "riplinefan" back into the drawer and left for the kitchen.

The others were already there and eating.  
>I sat on the last empty chair between Applebloom and Rainbow Dash, whose mane had dryed in the meantime.<br>She looked at me as if I just had told the wonderbolts to let her join.  
>"You know, that stunt you pulled off out there."<br>"You mean the centrifuge?" I said, loading some apples on my plate.  
>"No, and you could have at least warned me before!<br>I'm talking about the one Scootaloo told me about.  
>The one with the cloudwriting.<br>Could you show me how you did that?  
>I just saw these strange cloud, saying "Smookel" from Cloudsdale."<br>"It's Smokey!" I said in a calm but annoyed tone "I guess Scootaloo told you about my hoo- wingwriting. "  
>She looked at me and said "...<p>

Aaaw, B?  
>What did she say again?<br>No, thats not what she said.

The pegasus stood up from his chair and trotted towards the kitchen, pounding his head with a hoof.  
>"Yeah, I know that hurts you!<br>Why don't you remember what she said?  
>It was important!"<br>He opend the fridge to grab a bottle of milk with his mouth and returned to his chair.  
>Before him, spread on an old desk, lay two piles of paper and an inkwell.<br>A white quill hovered above the last, half finished sheet of paper.  
>He sat down on the old, tattered chair and put the bottle on the desk before him.<br>"Lyra's right" he said "she always tells me to live in the present and let the past be the past. "  
>He sighed and looked through one of the piles.<br>"These are as far away from good writing, as... as..."  
>The pegasus kicked his head back, the chair protesting under the unexpected movement.<br>"I can't even think of any good lines in real life!" he shouted "If only she were still with me..."  
>Suddenly the door behind him swung open and a mint-green unicorn entered, a plate with cookies floating after her.<br>She looked at the pegasus, his wings in casts and his head hanging low.  
>She trotted over to his chair and looked on the desk.<br>"Are you still writing on that book?  
>You know they won't belive you, do you?"<br>She looked at him.  
>No response or reaction came from him.<br>"Smokey?"  
>He looked at her with big, tired eyes.<br>"Have you been working all night again?  
>You realy should get some sleep!"<br>Tears formed in Smokey's eyes.  
>He covered his face in his hooves and sobbed.<br>She levitated the plate onto the desk and put a hoof on his back.  
>"Are you alright?<br>Is it about her again?"  
>He nodded and broke out in tears.<br>She sighed and shook her head.  
>"You know it was for your own good, don't you?<br>She bucked you from that bridge and broke your wings, when you told her what you are!"  
>"But...but..."<br>Smokey stopped his crying instantly and shot Lyra a thoughtfull look.  
>"Thanks, Lyra.<br>Almost forgot about that."  
>Lyra smiled at him and said "You're welcome." then she levitated a cookie towardes her.<br>"You should try them!  
>BB realy know her way around cookies."<br>Smokey shook his head and stood up again.  
>"No, thanks. I'll better get some sleep. "<br>After they said their goodnights, he left for his bed, which was in the guestroom on the first floor.  
>The pegasus literaly fell onto the bed and was asleep before he could even hit it.<p>

The next morning, Smokey went downstairs for breakfast.  
>In the kitchen, Lyra and her marefriend Bon Bon were eating already.<br>"Good morning.  
>How are your wings?" Lyra asked.<br>He looked at his back and shrugged.  
>"Not much better but at least they don't hurt anymore." the pegasus said "as long as I don't move at all!"<br>Bon Bon looked at him and sighed.  
>"Nurse Redheart said it will take a few weeks before they will get better.<br>Do you think you can work today?"  
>Smokey rolled his eyes and answered "Yep, won't be too much of a problem.<br>Mac would probably get mad at me, if I leave him alone with the bucking. "  
>Lyra shot him an confused look.<br>"Alone?  
>I thought Applejack is helping him."<br>"Usually, but she is visiting somepony in Appleloosa.  
>Some Bloomberg."<br>After breakfast he left for the door, saying his goodbye to Lyra, who was still sitting in front of a bowl of cereals.  
>Cap'n Hay's, to be exact.<br>Bon Bon left about ten minutes ago.

Smokey yawned as he closed the door behind him.  
>"Yeah, we should try to get some more sleep tonight."<br>he said to, one could think, himself.  
>The town was quite crowded, at this tuesday morning, and everywhere, ponies where going after their daily chores.<br>"If only my wings were working." the pegasus frowned at the cast adoring his sides.  
>"You heard what the nurse said!<br>Don't overdo it or they will be like this for even longer." Lyra shouted from inside as she looked through the kitchen window.  
>Smokey shot her a frustrated look.<br>"Could you please stop that!  
>Chatting with B behind my forehead, I mean!"<br>Lyra smiled and just waved a hoof, before leaving the kitchen and his sight.  
>Frowning at the ground, he decided it was time to finaly go and not keep Mac waiting for much longer.<br>Fortunaley, he could find the way in his sleep, having worked at the orchard for the last six months.  
>And so he kind of did.<p>

When our half asleep hero arived at the orchard, a certain red farmpony was already on duty.  
>"Better get started..." Smokey yawned "... apples to buck..." and with that he stumbled to the first tree.<br>Macintosh fortunatley, had put the buckets for the fruits under the ones that were ripe for harvesting already.  
>The pegasus started to kick it, after he found out which of the three before his sleep deprived eyes, he had to hit.<br>"Take this *buck* or this *buck* or maybe this? *buck*"  
>The apples weren't even shaking.<br>"Or maybe...you just keep your damn apples!  
>Yeah, keep them!" he shouted and frowned at the still non-responding tree.<br>"Hey, it works!  
>The apples stay in place!" he sighed "and all it took, was a teeny tiny, spineshaking pain in my wings!"<br>He sat down and grimaced in pain.  
>The other farmpony came closer with a concerned look on his face.<br>"Ar' yer alright?  
>Maybe yer should take a break from buckin' an' jus' rest."<br>Smokey jumped onto his hooves and said with a proud expression "No way, I just have to find a way to get the apples down without moving and I'll be fine!"  
>His face grimaced again and he fell back on his haunches.<br>"Or" he said with pain in his voice "maybe you are right."  
>Big Mac nodded and offered him to do something else.<br>After they found out that there wasn't one single job, a pegasus with brocken wings could do, without breaking said wings (again), Mac asked if Smokey could at least get his sister from school.  
>"No problem!<br>Maybe I can't buck trees without crying like a schoolfilly but I still can take care of a schoolfilly without...crying like a tree!  
>I mean... I'll get her back here in no time!"<br>With that said, he trotted towards the village, his eyes twitching with every step.

After half an hour of painfull leaping, our hero with the painfull expression on his face arived at the school in pain.  
>Very painfull pain!<br>"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!  
>Could you at least try to get these painkillers working, B?"<br>Suddenly he sighed and let his head hang lower.  
>"Beeeeetteeeer! Thanks."<br>The school bell rang and dozens of fillies came out of the door in a wild stampede.  
>A small yellow furball flew out of the mass, tacklehuging the suprised pegasus on the fly.<br>"Smokey!" Applebloom yelled "Ah heard yer wer'e in the hospital and..." suddenly she noticed the casts around his wings and gasped, as she released him from her hug "Oh, Ah'm sorry. Didn' wanta hurt yer!"  
>She made a shoked face.<br>"No problem.  
>I've been through worse!" he said with a smile on his face, remembering his flighttraining and all the jobs he had in the meantime.<p>

One included, getting shot out of a cannon while hogtied with a pair of rattlesnakes.  
>Actually it was more of a lost bar bet than a job but worse with no doubt.<br>"So, whats up? "An' where's mah brother?" Applebloom asked.  
>"He's busy at the farm and sent me to pick you up.<br>Also with all these bandages around my wings, I can't do any bucking for the next time."  
>She nodded, looking a bit worried at said bandages.<br>"Don't worry!  
>Nurse Redheart said I'll be soaring through the air again in a few weeks. " Smokey said with a proud smile on his face.<br>She smiled.  
>"So, let's go, if wer'e gonna make it before dinner."<p>

After a few minutes, Applebloom hoofed him a piece of paper, she took out of her saddlebags.  
>"Can yer explain this to me, please?"<br>Smokey swallowed at the sight of the mathematic problem, but then a small voice inside his head said  
>'Nothing easier than that!'<br>And so the brain explained the calculation to Smokey, who gave every last word on to the little filly.

Suddenly they stopped, as they heard a scream.  
>As they came closer, three bigger earthponies were bucking and kicking a younger one.<br>"Applebloom!" Smokey whispered to her "Galopp home and get Mac!  
>I'll try to take care of these jerks in the meantime!"<br>"Smokey!" she looked at him in confusion as he went towards the bullies.  
>He turned his head back at her and shot her a serious look, saying "Go!"<br>As Applebloom ran off, our hero in the cast armor yelled at the three ponies.  
>"Hey! Wanna try somepony of your calibre?"<br>They looked at him and smiled  
>"Looky here. We got ourselves a hero!" the tallest of them said.<br>Smokey reared up, forelegs extended and eyes focused on the presumed leader of the group.  
>He was a black earthpony, about the size of Big Mac, with a blue mane and a bloody tooth for a cutiemark.<br>"Yeah Breaker, let's see if he can...uh...something!" one of the others said while almost drooling on his own hooves.  
>Breaker hit the green pony at the back of his head, which caused his blonde mane to slack into his face.<br>"Huhuhuhuhuhu...Me like something!" the last one, a yellow earthpony with a brocken horseshooe as a cutiemark, laughed, almost forgeting to breath.  
>Appearently he had shore his mane off recently.<br>"Enough of this!" Breaker yelled "Drooly! Whacko! Show him what he's getting for bravery!"

Smokey prepared for the clash as Drooly dashed towards him, a dumbstruck expression on his face.  
>"Come at me, Bro!"<br>That said, the pegasus brought a straight hoof right in the direction of his opponents face and concentrated on his energy.  
>When the dull earthpony was about 2m away, he stopped in his tracks and his face deformed at the crash with the wall of compressed air, Smokey had formed in front of him.<br>The wall vanished and Drooly shook his head.  
>"That was ...uhm...ouch!"<br>He frowned at the pegasus and continued his attack, by swinging a hoof at him.  
>It was blocked in midair and a bright grin formed on Smokey's face.<br>"Too slow." he said in a mocking tone "My turn!"  
>A straight hoof hit the earthponies face, throwing him over and knocking him out.<p>

"That foal!" Breaker yelled "Whacko! Do Pain!"  
>On said, appearently trained command, the yellow earthpony smiled sheepishly.<br>"Me do pain? Me fun and punching!"  
>He reared up and waved a hoof at Smokey.<br>'Are you serious?' the wing-casted pony thought, getting the advice to be carefull from his brain.  
>Suddenly Whacko ran towards him.<br>Well, one could only imagine he actually ran, since he was more like a yellow blur dashing towards the pegasus, who was on the ground within the tenth of a second.  
>As Smokey got up again, shaking his head in confusion, he felt as if a herd of trainponies just ran over his face...twice.<br>"Where did all these hooves come from?"  
>As the yellow earthpony looked at him, Smokey closed his eyes and turned on his magicsenor.<br>Whacko took off for him again, but this time the pegasus was prepared.  
>Now he could see his movements and react.<br>Although he had to fight the urge to break out laughing.  
>His oppenent ran towards him on his hindlegs, tongue hanging and waving out of his mouth and his forelegs swinging around as if they were made of ruber.<br>It was then that Smokey noticed how hard it would be to penetrate this wall of hooves without getting hit several times.  
>"Quick! A plan!<br>Are you serious?  
>Ok, we'll try that."<br>After this short discusion with his one and only thinking organ, our two-minded protagonist simply stepped aside and reached a hoof out.  
>The earthpony stumbled and ran straight into a nearby housewall.<p>

"Me pain now!" Whacko mumured as he landed on the ground "Me sleepy now!"  
>With that he passed out, snorring loudly.<br>"Are you bucking kidding me? How am I suposed to found a gang with idiots and mental ponies?"  
>Breaker was raging.<br>His eyebrow was twitching and a vein on his forehead grew to the double of its size.  
>"Looks like it's only you and me, Toothfairy!"<br>"I'll gonna tore out your wings and feed them to you!"  
>"Come and try me, Missy!"<br>The earthpony screamed in anger and stomped his hooves, burying them several centimeters into the ground.  
>"Nope, not impressed!"<br>He screamed again, throwing his forelegs over his head.  
>Smokey smiled widely and said "U MAD?"<br>Breaker snapped out and ran towards the pegasus, whitch spun around, preparing for the attack.  
>As the earthpony was about 3m from Smokey, the undercover human bucked him in the face as hard as he could.<br>Breaker reacted quckly and with a jerk of his head, he threw his opponent on his back.  
>Our hero with the dumbstruck expression was dumbstruck... and lying on the back of the earthpony, using his teeth to hold on to his mane.<br>Breaker tried to kick him off, jumping around like a madpony.  
>"Veeeewaaaawf! Fgetrlongf lilf, pfoggeees!" Smokey exclaimed through the hairs in his mouth.<br>"Get down and fight!"  
>He neighed, from a strong kick to his side and reared up, throwing the pegasus from his back.<br>Smokey, who meanwhile got his magicsensor working, landed on his hooves and bowed like an acrobat, who just performed his signature stunt.  
>Suddenly he saw a pair of hooves, flying right into his direction.<br>With a loud "Whooooaaaa", he dodged them only blinks before they could smash his face, only to be met by the sight of Breaker right before him.  
>"Gotcha!"<br>A straight headbutt hit Smokey.  
>Breaker moved almost as fast as the pegasus and had twice his strength.<br>Bedazzled and shaking on his legs, the red-maned pony stumbled around in highspeed.  
>Breaker laughed at the sight and trotted towards the waving pegasus.<br>Smokey shook his head and focused his oppenent, channeling enough energy in his hoof to push over a small mountain.  
>The earthpony stopped and laughed "Eitherway you are pretty tough or very stupid! Hahahaha, probably just stupid!<br>Alright, go for it! Hit me!"  
>Without a second thought, our winged hero slammed Breaker's face with all of his energy, making it count.<br>The black pony didn't even move a muscle.  
>"My turn!"<br>An incomming hoof threw the pegasus across the place and right through a housewall.

Breaker laughed and screamed in amusement.  
>"In your face, featherbrain! In your face!"<br>He went over to wake up Whacko and Drooly.  
>"Wake up you lazy lame-o's!" he kicked Drooly's plot, getting a quiet grunt from him.<br>"Have we ...uhm...not lost?"  
>Breaker pointed at the wall begind him.<br>Out of the wreckage a brown, liveless hoof hung losely, in a unusual angle.  
>Whacko, who eventualy awoke, laughed.<br>"Huhuhihihuhuhoho, pony unliving now!"  
>The three earthponies laughed over their most recent victory and the overcomming of the stranger with the loudmouth.<p>

They turned to leave, but suddenly the sound of poltering bricks alarmed them.  
>The ponygang swung around.<br>Out of what was left of the wall, a black wing erected.  
>Their jaws dropped and their eyes widend to the size of waggonwheels.<br>Some bricks shattered to the ground, as Smokey got up.  
>He clopped some dust from his coat and stretched his wings.<br>Breaker stared at the nightblack featherlimbs and stuttered "W-what? How could you...?"  
>Suddenly the pegasus spoke up.<br>"Hey Toothfairy! Ready for round 2?"

-

Hey folks

took some time to get this one working but I think it was worth the while.  
>I hope you think the same about it.<br>If you don't, just let me know.  
>Although I got a bit better over the chapters, I'm still new to writing and realy would appreciate if you tell me what you don't want to read again or what you'd like to see more often.<br>As you may noticed, the story is getting a bit more action-ish and we get some new perspectives on Smokey.  
>Although this technically means less smartflanking from B, I'll figure out a way to make this possible afterall ;)<br>As always, leave any suggestions, comments or crittics in the commentfield down below or send me a message.

Also thanks for sticking with me so far.

Tray out


	8. Chapter 7: Dude, you are a Pony!

**Chapter 7: Dude, you are a Pony!**

by Tray Hunter

Breaker's jaw was a just a few inches above the ground.  
>How could that loudmouth pegasus be still standing, after his last attack, spare the fact that he seemed in better shape than before their fight.<br>"Nopony could survive that!  
>You aren't real!<br>I must be dreaming!"  
>The pegasus grinned and trotted towards the gang of bullies.<br>"You know, usually I would agree with that." he said "But I guess the chance to beat some sense into you, is just way too tempting."  
>With every step the blackwinged pony came closer, the gang took one step back, about to run from the mysterious and obviously supernatural stranger.<br>"RUUUUUN FOR YOUR...uh...LIVES!" Drooly screamed, as he spun around.  
>Suddenly the pegasus dashed towards him and hit him at the back of his head, knocking the fleeing earthpony to the ground.<br>Breaker was the next to be struck by a hindleg to the face.  
>He went down with a suprised expression on his face, wondering how this was even possible, before unconciousness could tear him out of reality.<br>Smokey turned around to the shuttering Whacko.  
>The earthpony looked at him in utter shock.<br>When the pegasus was right before his face, he asked him "Be you Angel?" and he sayed "Neeeiiigh, I am but ma-...shut up!".  
>The last thing he saw was a hoof striking his face, before he was on the ground aswell.<p>

Suddenly a mare's voice yelled "Will? Were you fighting again?"  
>Smokey turned around and saw the young earthpony, the bullies were hitting before, being litterally dragged away by an older looking mare.<br>"You know all these fights are scaring me!  
>But thats the last time!<br>You're moving to your aunt and your uncle in Bel Mare!"  
>The couple turned around a corner and our protagonist scratched his head, considering the allmighty PUNteration to be striking again.<p>

When Applebloom arived with Big Mac, the place looked like after a bombardement with megaspells.  
>One wall of the local postoffice was completly destroyed and there were small holes all over the place that seemed as if they were made from hooves that had been slammed into the ground.<br>The three bullies were lying around, kicking from time to time.  
>In the middle of the battlefield, Smokey stood, his wings spread and a suprised expression on his face.<br>"I wonder if pony Carlton is even smaller than the original one." he said turning around, noticing the unbelieving looks of the two farmponies behind him.  
>"Smokey? What the hay hav' yer don'?" the filly asked "An' what happend ta the postoffice?"<br>"Postoffice?"  
>Suddenly two eyes looked out of the hole, more or less directly at the pegasus.<br>"Er, Hi Ditzy." Smokey smiled sheepishly, trying to maintain his pokerface at the sight of the ocassional judging eye crossing his sight.  
>Ditzy shook her head and pointed first at the hole and then at the redmaned pony, an asking expression on her face.<br>"Actually the one over there threw me into your wall."  
>He pointed at Breaker who sput out a tooth of the same shape and bloodcolor as his cutiemark.<br>"Where am I?  
>Is that madpony gone?" he looked around.<br>"Nope, I'm still here!  
>And you three will fix Miss Doo's wall!<br>Or else..." the pegasus ordered.

When Applebloom, Big Mac and Smokey left, Ditzy was outside the postoffice, observing the unwilling construction workers, as they rebuild her wall.  
>They even installed the window, she had been planing there for years.<br>The farmponies talked our fully restored hero into a quick check at the hospital, after he told them what happend.

"How is this possible?  
>These wings were broken at multiple places three days ago!"<br>Nurse Redheart had never seen such a thing before, but a few tests confirmed it.  
>"Your wings are even stronger than before.<br>Might I ask you what happend?"  
>"I was thrown...uhm... through a wall."<br>Smokey smiled, not believing the fact that this event realy healed his before-broken wings.  
>He made a mental note to discuss the basics of renovation spells with Lyra and his brain, once he was back home.<br>"If only everypony had such luck today.  
>We took in a new patient recently, who was lying completly lifeless at the edge of the Everfree Forest.<br>The worst, nopony recognizes him.  
>He must be pretty lonley."<br>She made a concerned face.  
>"He is stable but hasn't been moving at all. "<br>"Not moving? Stranger? Everfree Forest?  
>Where is this pony?<br>Maybe I can help him.  
>If you think he's in the condition to have visits, that is."<br>The nurse was suprised, how would he be able to help him, a total stranger, without medical knowledge?  
>After a short consideration she gave her okay for a short visit.<p>

The patient's room was bright and painted in warm colors.  
>In the middle of it was a single bed with a sleeping pony, lounging on it.<br>"Dude, wake up!"  
>No responses came from the unicorn.<br>"Wakeupwakeupwakeup!  
>Wake the f*#%ing up!"<br>Suddenly the eyes of the blue pony with the blonde mane, cracked open.  
>He looked around but all he saw was the wall on the other side of the room.<br>He tried to speak but his voice was tired and weak.  
>"D-Dude? I-Is that you?"<br>The pegasus sat on a chair beside the bed, still unnoticed by the slightly reliefed unicorn.  
>"Eyup. It's me. Long time no see, huh?"<br>"Yeah, w-where were you in the last 2 months?  
>We were about to worry."<br>Smokey's eyes widend "Did you just say months?  
>I've been away for only 2 months?"<br>"Yeah, since that party.  
>What happend?<br>Did you leave early or something?"  
>"I was dragged into another dimension, where ponies are the dominant species and lived here for about two years!" he gave a dry answer.<br>"Haha, good one!  
>But serious!"<br>Smokey bowed over the bed and looked into the eyes of his now ponyfied friend.  
>"Do I look like I'm joking?"<br>The unicorn gasped and his eyes almost popped out of his head.  
>"What the hell are you?"<br>"A pegasus pony!"  
>"But... How?"<br>"Beats me... Could ask you the same."  
>"The same? Why? Whats wrong with me?"<br>Smokey sighed and put a hoof on the chest of the frightend pony.  
>"Dude, you are a pony, too."<br>Suddenly the unicorn jumped out of the bed, almost throwing the pegasus over, and just looked at his presumed hands...which now were hooves.  
>"But...But... How is this possible?<br>I just was on a concert and sat down for a few minutes!  
>And why the hell am I a pony now?"<br>The scared pony sat down, stuttering more confused half-sentences.  
>"Is it going to be like this forever?" he asked in utter shock.<br>"Well, given the fact that Lyra has been here for 8 years... probably yes." Smokey stated, feeling sorry for his friend.  
>"Lyra? Who is Lyra? And why do you seem so calm?"<br>"Lyra is a ponyfied human, just like we are, and helped me keep my sanity.  
>For your other question: I've been here for 2 years, Duuuuh!<br>It's not too bad, once you get used to everything and the local slang is pretty catchy too."  
>The unicorn shot him a confused look "Slang? These ponies have their own slang?"<br>"Mostly puns with horse specific words.  
>Like everypony or trotting, instead of walking.<br>I'm sure you'll digg it pretty soon.  
>Although I had kind of an advantage from the show..."<br>"Show? What show?"  
>"Aaw, not this again."<p>

The pegasus continued, explaining the nature of the My little Pony show, getting confused and mocking looks from his audience.  
>"You are realy into all of this?<br>Dude!"  
>Smokey shot him a serious look and said "And now you are into it too, wether you like it or not.<br>But fear not!  
>These ponies got everything we could posibly need or want...plus magic!"<br>"They realy believe in magic?  
>What a bunch of foals."<br>The redmaned pony's expression mixed with suprise about the already good knowledge of the enquine language and disapointment about the statement itself.  
>"Dude, you better start believing in magic!<br>You are a unicorn afterall!"  
>The blue pony touched his forehead, noticing the strange horn, stucking out of it.<br>"Oh, great! I'm a pony and got a giant boner on my forehead."  
>"You know. You should be happy! You can do "tze magicks" afterall! Also a unicorns horn isn't realy considered a boner. Not like..."<br>The unicorn pony looked suprised at the pegasus, who suddenly had an imense interest in looking at his hooves.  
>"Not like what?"<br>"Not like a wingb..."  
>"A what?"<br>"A wing..."  
>"What did you just say?"<br>"A WINGBONER, FOR LUNA'S SAKE!"  
>The hospital went quiet for what seemed like an eternity.<br>When the ponies outside, in the hallway went back to their own buisness, the blonde pony broke out in laughter.  
>"You get an erection in your wings whenever you get turned on?<br>Thats prizeless. Hahahahahahaha"  
>A very unamused and ashamed pegasus was thinking about pretty nasty and rude ways, to stop his friend from laughing at him but then just sighed and asked him "So what, shall I show you around a bit?"<br>The unicorn stoped his laughter.  
>He knew, when his friend was changing topics, it's been too much.<br>"Okay, maybe things will start to make sense, once I get a picture of what I'm in now."  
>Suddenly the pegasus' look went to the flank of his friend...for no particular reason!<br>"Good Luna! It's already 3pm?  
>Wait... You got a wor..."<br>"A wor...? What are you talking about?"  
>He looked at his flank and gasped.<br>"Are these watches? I have tatoos of watches on my ass?"  
>On each side of the unicorns rearside were clocks with deformed but fully working hands.<br>Even one for seconds.  
>"Dude, you got a ticking clock for a cutiemark. " the pegasus laughed "That sure is usefull...once we're going to boil eggs or something! Hahaha"<br>This time it was the horned pony who was unamused.  
>"Cutiemark? Dude, WTF?"<br>The pegasus ceased his laughing and began to explain about special talents and everything he knew about cutiemarks.  
>"And thats how Equestria was made..." he shrugged "maybe next time I'll tell you about how I got my cutiemark. It's a gem."<br>Maybe the blue pony didn't get the refernce but at least he knew when his friend was being sarcastic.  
>"So, this...cutiemark... means my speicial talent has to do something with time, huh?<br>Like what?"  
>"Beats me. Maybe Lyra can help. By the way... maybe we should get Pinks to throw one of her Welcome-to-Ponyville-Partys for you.<br>Once you get used to hot sauce in your beer, it's realy fun."  
>"Can't we just sit down and drink? Without party?<br>Consider how mindblown I am already and from all you said about her, this "Pinks" won't make it better."  
>Smokey made his "thoughtfull face of thoughtfullnes"TM and thought...in a thoughtfull way!<br>"Mmh... Drinking but no party? Lyra? Consider... rhymes with cider...!"  
>The pegasus jumped and hovered on the spot yeling "Eureka! I got it!"<br>Slowly the unicorn started to get scared by the sudden reactions and outbursts of his friend.  
>"You got what?"<br>"The Eatery and Drinkery! It's quiet, they got booze and, judging by the time, Lyra will be there aswell... cursing and flaming about Octavia."  
>"So...where-"<br>"To the orchard! We go!" our enthusiastic protagonist yelled without a second thought and flew through an open window.  
>"Hey featherbrain! No wings!" the unicorn yelled after him in an anoyed tone.<br>"Aaw horseapples!" the blackwinged pony came back through the window and landed in front of the bed "Fine... we'll trot."

"Hey AC, is Lyra around?" Smokey asked the busy barpony, who simply pointed at a table in the back of the bar, where a mint-green mass was lounging.  
>"Thanks, Bro."<br>"Yer welcom'. The usual fer yer?"  
>"Sure." he turned around to the unicorn, who was quite overthrown with the new impressions from their short walk through Ponyville "Oh, and one of your specials."<br>Cider nodded and continued to mix their drinks.  
>The two former-humans trotted towards Lyra's table, one of them looking around as if he expected a sudden attack out of nowhere.<br>"Dude, relax! It's a bar, not a battlefield!  
>Although it looks like one from time to time."<br>"From time to time?"  
>Smokey smiled.<br>"Yeah, AC started to have live bands playing each week. They may not look like, but these ponies can mosh like fullgrown grizzlies!"  
>"Mosh? They have hardcore? But they look so inocent and quiet!" his friend said while trying to imagine a two-step with hooves. Or is it called a four-step?<br>"Well, they call it hardclop, but yeah. Once they play, you don't care about anything but thrashing around. "  
>Meanwhile Lyra was awake again and looked at the two "Huh? Clop?" then she noticed the strange blue unicorn behind Smokey "Who's this? Friend of yours?"<br>Smokey rolled his eyes and answered "Lyra, he is in the same situation we are in!"  
>"He doesn't find a job as a musician in this nest?<br>Well sit down there partner and have a drink."  
>She waved around, trying to maintain her balance, but simply smacked on the table.<br>The pegasus' eyes basically rotated in their holes.  
>"I'm mean, he IS the same we are!"<br>"Useless and desperated?"  
>"I'll ignore the fact that you just called me useless.<br>He is from, where we are from."  
>Lyra rolled on the table throwning some of the glasses over.<br>"If he was from, where I am from, he would be dead!"  
>The pegasus facehoofed "Want me to draw you a sketch or what? He is a hum..."<br>"A hummingbird? He doesn't look like one."  
>Smokey was about to throw over the table and leave but suddenly a hoof on his shoulder caught his attention.<br>"Miss Lyra was it? I'm not from here and wasn't a pony yesterday."  
>Lyra's eyes cracked open and the sound of a falling penny could be heard.<br>"You are...? And you know...?"  
>Smokey shot her an anoyed nod and sat down on a chair near the table.<br>His friend hesitated for a second, while Lyra seemed to stare right through him, but sat down next to the pegasus.  
>Meanwhile Apple Cider brought their drinks and poked the unmoving mare in the shoulder. "Lyra, yer okay?"<br>She shook her head and blinked a few times before reacting "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'll have another glass of your best Trotka."  
>As Cider left, Lyra stopped him and added "You know, better bring me the whole bottle!"<br>The barpony shrugged and went back to his bar.  
>"So, you finaly put the pieces together and overcame your mindblow?" the pegasus asked.<br>Lyra looked at Smokey and the, meanwhile awkward feeling, unicorn next to him.  
>"So you realy are a human and you know Smokey here."<br>"Smokey? Did she just call you Smokey?" the blue pony asked.  
>The pegasus nodded and looked at him.<br>"Pony -world, pony-name.  
>Not everypony has the luck to be named Lyra by his or her parrents."<br>She smiled widely.  
>"Afterall, your or my human name would cause too much trouble and attention.<br>And it sounds just awesome, don't you think?"  
>He smiled at him and then turned to Lyra, who just winked, saying "Afterall it was me, who named you."<br>The other unicorn just sighed.  
>"So you named him?<br>Am I gonna need a "pony-name" too?  
>And why is your horn glowing?"<br>Smokey looked at the mare and noticed the slight shinig on her forehead.  
>"Are you and B talking again?<br>And how come I don't hear anything?"  
>She looked at him and answered with a sheepish smile on her face "Not talking with YOUR brain!<br>Just getting to know the grey matter of Ticks over there."

The pegasus and the blue unicorn spoke in unision "Ticks?"  
>'Ticks? I mean, I've been thinking about a name but that one is kinda catchy.'<br>"Oh, Hello B. How are you holding up?"  
>The mare smiled at Smokey's forehead.<br>'Not to bad. You probably should explain the name to Ticks. He's looking as if he's about to drool on Cider's table. '  
>"And prabably you should stop, pretending I'm not here." Smokey threw into the silence.<br>He then turned over to the obviously mondblown unicorn, whose train of thought had been falling down a cliff and exploded...twice, no three times...in a row!

"It's all a dream! I just have to wake up!"  
>The unicorn whispered, starring at an imaginary tennisgame before him.<br>"Aw, not this again. Lyra? Would you?" Smokey asked.  
>"With pleasure!" she slammed a straight hoof right into the blonde ponies shoulder, dragging him backt to reality.<br>"Ouch! What was that for?" he screamed.  
>"To stop you, from drooling all over the place.<br>And from pretending we were not real."  
>Smokey explained "Not like I can't relate to your situation but all the starring will get you nowhere fast. "<br>Ticks looked at him in confusion and asked "Who is this B?  
>And why can Lyra talk to him, while he's not around?"<br>'Oh, Lyra please. Can you link me to him?  
>Maybe I can help explaining the situation.'<br>"Linking? You sure thats a good idea?"  
>The pegasus looked at Lyra in concern, while the third pony was about to lose it again.<br>"Havn't done this before but... Have magic, will link!"  
>Lyra's horn started to shine brighter, as a thin line between Smokey's and Ticks' foreheads appeared.<br>'Hey, is this thing on? TEST TEST!'  
>"What is this? Whose voice is this? Where are you?"<br>'Call me B. This voice is mine and I am right before you.'  
>The confused pony looked in the face of the pegasus.<br>'Warm... But a bit more to the north.'  
>Ticks' look went up to Smokey's forehead.<br>'Hot! Thats me behind that piece of wood.'  
>The blackwinged pony hit his head with a hoof.<br>"Stop that B! I know where you live!"  
>'And I know where you would be without me!'<br>"Touchė.  
>But get to the point and don't crack his sanity any further. "<br>'Okay, so... Ticks.  
>Ticks Ticks Ticks.<br>Kinda like that, fits your cutiemark. '  
>The unicorn frowned at the voice in his head.<br>"Could you please stop that?"  
>'Oh sorry. Now, everything began two years ago and... you know what?<br>I'll simply show you!'  
>The magical line between Smokey and Ticks began to pump every memory, B wanted to share with the unicorn, into the brain of said one.<br>All the informations flickered before his inner eye and suddenly everything went black.

*Thump* He fell to the ground and passed out.  
>"B! I guess you overdid it!"<br>Smokey said, while he checked if his friend was alright.  
>"How pathetic!" Lyra said, taking another sip from the Trotka "Back then, I copied ten times that much memory from B and he is passing out after the filtered information of 2 years?"<br>'At least he didn't run...yet.'

Hay there folks, Tray here!

Told you I'll figure out a way to let B have his moments ^^  
>So...lot of unexplainable things in this chapter, huh?<br>Fully restored wings, another ponyfied human and drunken Lyras.  
>Well, maybe the last one isn't that much of a mystery XD<br>I've planned lots of twists and even more mysteries...and puns...in the next chapters but will have to see if I can bring them all on without creating a total overdose of confusion and stuff.  
>If I do things too fast, chance is that either your mind gets blown or I'll run out of ideas too fast ;)<br>But fear not!  
>I sense lots of exciting coming up!<br>As always, leave any suggestions, critics or comments in that little textfield down below or just send me a message.  
>Please folks...I lack some feedback Oo<br>Doesn't matter if you think I'm a god or want to feed me to a manticore!  
>Although a reason for latter would be rather helpfull XD<p>

Till next time

Tray


	9. Chapter 8: Shoo Bee Doo

**Chapter 8: Shoo Bee Doo**

by Tray Hunter

Ticks saw everything his friend had lived through in the last two years.  
>Although some of the memories were incomplete or blured by too much alcohol.<br>Every action, every sentence and every thought flashed through his mind.  
>Even Smokey's conversations with his brain were almost fully documentated.<br>Although the unicorn couldn't relate to some of the topics or his friend's phobia of cupcakes.  
>Suddenly the film playing in his head went blue and every experience, the pegasus had, while in magicsensor-mode, showed up before his inner eye.<br>Bright lights surounded the ponies and suddenly books flew towards him, followed by the face of a grim looking black pony.  
>Then everything started to spin around him and all he could see was a small orange glow, comming closer.<br>Every time Ticks tried to wake himself up, the scene changed, displaying even stranger events out of the life of his friend.  
>After a few short episodes of, what Smokey's brain would call, complete oatmeal, he saw a nice young mare right before him.<br>The voice of his friend said "You know... I wasn't born as a pony. I once was a human from another universe. "  
>The mare frowned at him and answered "If you don't want me to meet your family, you could have just said so! You don't have to invent some stupid stories about "youmanes" or whatever!"<br>Smokey's eyes watered, bluring the sight of the unicorn who remembered the scene he never had experienced.  
>"But it's the truth! Why don't you believe me? Please! I love you!"<br>Suddenly Ticks fellt a strong pain in his back and the scene switched to a patients room.  
>His back did hurt and he couldn't move.<br>As the unicorn blinked in pain, a flash before his eyes drew him back into conciousness.

Ticks moaned and rolled onto his belly.  
>"Hey, I think he's waking up!"<br>Smokey kneeled down to help his friend up, when said one cracked his eyes open and jumped onto his hooves.  
>"Hey! Are you alright, dude?"<br>"Dude! How come you survived all of this? You have been beaten. smacked with stuff and fell off a bridge!"  
>Smokey sighed and shook his head.<br>"Because!" he put a hoof on his friends shoulder "If I died, the story would be over!"  
>Ticks just shook his head and answered "This isn't a story, don't you know?"<br>The pegasus smiled widely "Yeah, but you never know."  
>Lyra cleared her throat, gaining their attention.<br>"I guess we have better things to do, than discuss Smokey's dumbluck!"  
>They looked at her and asked in unision "Like what?"<br>"Celebrate Ticks' arrival!" she threw her hooves into the air and smiled.

The three exhumans drank and laughed for hours.  
>At about nighttime the bar started to fill and Cider went up a small stage near the table where the three drunken, interdimensional pony-humans sat.<br>The crowd gathered before the stage and Cider spoke into his microphone "Hey ther' ponies! Ar' yer ready ta go all wild'n'loud?"  
>The voices of about three dozen ponies screamed in unision and Cider answered their enthusiasm with "Well, then her' we goooo!"<br>Four zebras came from behind the stage and took their positions at the instruments.  
>"Wait! Where's Zalli?" one of them said into his microphone, strapping his guitar on.<br>Suddenly a fifth zebra fell from the ceiling and landed on the stage, yelling "Are you ready to goooooo wiiiiiild?"  
>The crowd litterally exploded in excitement as the band started their first song.<p>

Sticky hooves and a crooked hook on his side  
>Trotting wonderland, are you taking me for a ride?<br>I know it's on again, I guess some friends are hard to make  
>But I'm gonna take the chance until I break<p>

"Hey Ticks! Let's get into the action!" Smokey said as the first pits formed before stage.  
>"Dude, I can barely stand anymore!" he shrugged "Aah, whatever... Lead on, wingster!"<br>They jumped right into the masses and moshed for their life.  
>Although Ticks hesitated for a moment, afraid of hurting somepony with his hooves but after a few minutes he was into it, as if he was the ponified Jamey Jasta.<br>After half an hour, Zalli stepped up to the mic and yelled "Are you ready for some madness? This song is called Shooooo Beeee..." the door began to rumble as if something was pressing from outside "Dooooooooooo!"  
>Suddenly the door broke and hundreds of small creatures bursted into the Eatery and Drinkery.<br>"!" the leadsinger screamed, dropping his guitar.  
>"Ah' thought, Ah was clear with that setlist Ah gav' yer!"<br>The zebra at the drums countered "I thought we were far away from the coast! Where did these come from?"  
>Chef Sandy, who just managed to get to the stage, after fighting his way through the swarm of seaponies, yelled at Cider "Why haven't you told them about the lake?" but was imideatly buried under another flood of the tiny aqua-enqines.<br>"Well, Ah KNEW Ah forgot somthin'!" the barpony whispered to himself.

Smokey lost Ticks in the mass of small creatures but assumed he'd be alright, putting his trust in the grim-dark filter of this crazy world.  
>He took off, shaking some of the seaponies from his hooves, and flew out of the door.<br>Most of the fans had vanished through the windows when they realized the situation.  
>He hovered before the restaurant and yelled "Shoo Bee Doo!"<br>The living flood blasted right through the hole, that once was an entrance, and gathered underneath the pegasus.  
>Evading some jumping aqua enqines, the redmaned pony gained some metres in altitude and guided them towards the Everfree Forest.<br>He had to bait them every twenty metres but arrived at the Froggy Bottom Bog atlast.  
>"And stay there! That was the last time you bashed our parties! Am I clear?" he shouted at the swarm, kicking them into the moor, bunch by bunch.<br>The seaponies protested, shooting some water at the rude, blackwinged airpony with their mouths.  
>As they vanished out of Smokey's sight, our beast-defeating hero sighed and left for the bar.<p>

When he arrived, the retaurant was a mess.  
>The stage was basically the only thing, that wasn't affected by the stampede of the tiny creatures.<br>Its height was simply too much to overcome for their little flippers.  
>Unforunatly Chef didn't make it...didn't make it on the stage of course!<br>Remember? Grim-dark filter!  
>He was on the floor in a fetalpostion whining and staring out of the door.<br>"They were everywhere with their fins! Everywhere!"  
>Cider and the band, who had been taking cover behind the drumset, lurked at the battlfield.<br>Almost every table and every chair was thrown over.  
>The only one still standing, was Lyra's.<br>The unicorn had casted a magical bubble around her and emptied her drink.  
>"Lyra, where is Ticks?" Smokey asked, when the mare dispelled her protective sphere.<br>She poured another glass of her beloved Trotka with her magic and pointed upwards.  
>The pegasus looked at the ceiling and laughed.<br>The blue unicorn was hanging down, his horn pierced into a roof beam.  
>"Would you please...Oh I don't know...GET ME DOWN!" he shouted at the giggling pony.<br>"No problem, just..." he broke out in a loud laughter "Hang in there! Hahahaha"  
>Ticks tried to frown but couldn't help but laugh at the irony.<br>The pegasus took off and saved the unicorn from the transfixation of the evil piece of wood.  
>Meanwhile Cider was trying to get Chef up.<br>"Them's gone now. Yer alright?"  
>The yellow earthpony shook his head and looked at his friend.<br>"I...I have scales at places, I never...never knew they even existed!" he rolled on the floor, biting his knees.  
>Cider rolled his eyes and said "Not this again. Las' time 't wer' parasprites an' befor' that 't wer' bunnies!"<p>

"What were these things?" Ticks asked his feathered friend "And why did they just storm the bar?"  
>"These were seaponies." he explained "Usually they are quiet and everything.<br>"Usually? But they almost destroyed the whole place!" the unicorn's face changed to a shocked grimace.  
>"They react to a certain "command"! When they hear it, they get all...horny."<br>His friend frowned at him, scratching some small pieces of wood out of his mane "Could you please stop your hornjokes!"  
>Smokey rolled his eyes "I mean, its their mating call."<br>"What? You meann shoo b-"  
>"Exactly! But never speak this out loud. You saw whats happening when you do so."<br>Suddenly Lyra smacked a hoof on the table and yelled "Well, I beeet that that fancy Octavia never had to deal with seaponies in her fancy, fancy loft in Manehatten!" she was shaking on her chair "That loft was supposed to be mine!"  
>She fell off the chair and was fast asleep.<br>"Are the concerts around here always like that?" Ticks asked.  
>Smokey smiled widely "You should see when they play "Ursa, Ursa out of the bush". It's crashing!"<p>

The rest of the night included cleaning the mess from the seapony-plague and unhealthy amounts of free drinks, after Smokey told Cider how he "battled the evil aquaenqines all by himself".  
>Chef just crawled towards his room, when he found the mental strength to move again.<br>Lyra just laid on the ground until sunrise.  
>The pegasus knew how unpleassent the mare could be, while sleeping off her prehangover.<p>

The next morning Ticks and Smokey tried to wake up the mint-green unicorn but after getting slapped in the face by her, they decided to let her be and look after her once they had some breakfast.  
>"So...where do we get food in here? I'm starving!"<br>Indeed, the blue unicorns belly was screaming in his emptyness.  
>"Well, I would have asked Chef to cook something but..." Smokey shot Cider an asking look.<br>"Enope! We can be happy if'n he stop starin' at that ceilin' anytime soon!" Cider explained, shaking his head.  
>He left to look after his partner.<br>"So, next guess would be...Oh...Sugarcube Corner."  
>The blackwinged pony stated, getting a suprised look from Ticks.<br>"You mean, I'll get to know Pinkie Pie?" his stomach grumbled again "And some food? Awesome!"  
>"You suddenly seem so eager. Anything you want to tell me about ponies?" the pegasus smiled.<br>"Well, after all these flashbacks from your brain, I can't wait to meet all the ponies in this town!"  
>"Meet ALL the ponies, huh? Well, no problem...as long as you don't make me meet...hng...her again."<br>"You mean that mare that threw you off that bridge?  
>How did you two meet anyway?"<br>Smokey sighed and shot him a serious look.  
>"Maybe another time. I'm not in the mood for downer or painfull memories. Leave away memories about pain."<p>

As they trotted through the small village a quite bizare sight occured before them.  
>A smaller unicorn with a blonde mane and, what looked like, two metal-sleeves on his legs, fought against an giant half-transparent bear with a sign around his neck saying "Rent-an-Ursa".<br>On the head of the ursa stood a brown pony with a styled mane, holding a ball made of metal.  
>For some reason, said ball was way cooler than it shoould have been.<br>Ticks couldn't help but stare at it.  
>The unicorn stomped on the ground and large stonecolumns shot at the bear-like monster.<br>"Who is so small he could hide behind a parasprite?"  
>He shouted at the earthpony, who not even bothered to control the manic smile on his face.<br>"J00 R 48U7 t4 g3t pwnd by m4h c00l th1ng!"  
>A bit aside were two other ponies observing the battle.<br>One of them was wearing a huge armor and the other one just wore a bored expression on his face.  
>"Hey dude, whats going on over there? Looks serious." Ticks asked.<br>"Just the usual madness from the fandom. Let's just keep going and hope we don't get shipped with each other. "

When the undercover-humans arived at the local candy and pastrie store, they felt as if their stomachs were about to digest themseves.  
>Fortunatley, the store was almost empty.<br>Only the pink pony with the cotoncandy-like mane was around bouncing on the spot.  
>When the mare spotted the redmaned pegasus, she smiled and yelled "Hey there Smokey! What will you have? I'd just have food but somepony just wants to talk or jump or drink or make funny stuff. I love funny stuff but Mrs, Cake said I should concentrate on the work and don't throw parties while shoptime but I loooooveeee to party and so its hard for me to contain myself and not party an-" suddenly a hoof stuck in the mouth of the earthpony, who imideatly stopped her bouncing in midair.<br>"We'll just have some muffins, Pinks." Smokey said taking his frontleg down, releasing Pinkie from his facehoof.  
>"We?" she looked behind him and noticed the blue unicorn, who looked around to seem busy.<br>She dashed towards him, leaving a confused pegasus in her tracks.  
>"Oh hi! I'm Pinkie Pie and you must be new in town because I know EVERYPONY around! Well, ok there was this one pony but he just had no name, so I had to call him no-name but he's super cool and I'll just have to figure out a name for him when he comes back and we will throw a New-Name-Party for him. "<br>she gasped "And I'll throw one of my Welcome-to-Ponyville-Parties just for you and we will have fun and sing and dance and play my most favourite games and have goodies and talk about our special talents and it will be sooooo awesoome!"  
>The bonde pony looked at her, shocked by the information overdose, the pink mare just threw at him.<br>"This is Ticks." Smokey explained "He's an old friend of mine and arived here yesterday. Mmh...maybe we should introduce him to the others."  
>Pinkie's eyes widend, just like the first time she saw the sonic raimboom.<br>Then she just said "So, how many muffins will you need?"  
>Our confused protagonist looked at her in a confused confision, not believing the pink partymare to just calm down and change topics.<br>"Pinks? Are you alright?"  
>She smiled widely "Of course I am alright, you silly filly. But thats the end of the chapter and I can't just run off in excitement or something like that!"<p>

-

Tray here

So, rather lot of fouth wall bashing in this chapter, huh?  
>As ways, if you folks see something you don't like, just let me know!<br>It doesn't make sense to continue if noone wants to read it :P  
>Also, for everypony, who couldn't figure out which band I just enqinized, just check this link:<br>.com/watch?v=Fdm3hpCvUEw  
>And leave any suggestions, comments or...you know...<br>Just leave whatever you think, wherever you think ^^

Tray out


	10. Chapter 9: Thats so not fair!

**Chapter 9: Thats so not fair!**

by Tray Hunter

"Anyway, we need...let's see...five muffins." Smokey said "Oh, and some of these candied carrots. I love these things."  
>"Okie dokie Smokey!" the pink party mare placed the goodies on the counter and looked at Ticks "Oh right. Thats a new chapter. So..."<br>She gasped in midair and dashed out of the door, leaving a pink trail behind her.  
>"Is she always like that?" the unicorn asked.<br>"Only on wednesdays. Usually, she isn't so-"  
>"Crazy?"<br>"Calm! She seemed a bit stressed. " the pegasus smiled widely and reached at his waist, pulling out some coins.  
>"Is that the infamous P.P.S.C., your brain told me about?" Ticks asked pointing at the change in his friend's hoof.<br>He chuggled "So B finaly settled with the name, huh?  
>But yeah, thats the Pinkie Pie Storage Container.<br>Way more usefull than real life pockets.  
>And completly waterproofed. "<br>He put Pinkie's payment on the counter and took the bags with his mouth.  
>"So, maybe I should see if I have something like that too." the blue pony said, reaching for his waist.<br>Suddenly he pulled out a small scanradio.  
>The pegasus dropped the bags and stared at the device. "A radio? Why do you get a radio?"<br>"Well, thats mine. I carry it with me, everytime I leave the house. But I wonder if..."  
>More and more stuff was pulled out of the blonde unicorn's very own supernatural container.<br>With every piece of equipment, Smokey's eyes grew bigger and bigger.  
>"Let's see, I got my radio, a headlight, my zombie-survival-guide, a lighter, my swiss pocketknife, sunglasses and my fedora." he looked at his confused friend "So, what did you get back then?"<br>"Like you don't know... Why are you equipped for a small war and I only get mints? Thats soo not fair!"  
>Ticks slipped the sunglasses on and said "Deal with it!" getting unamused looks from his friend "Actually thats everything I had with me, when I was at the concert. "<br>The pegasus frowned "If I had known, that I'd be sucked into another dimension, I would have brought a laptop to the party."  
>Ticks smiled, strapping the headlight onto his hat and putting the other items back into the unknown space at his hip.<br>"So, where do we go now?" the unicorn asked, trying to distract his friend.  
>"We go home!" he said, taking the bags and headed outside the door.<p>

"So, this is where you live? Looks nice. How did you get enough money to buy a house?" the blue pony asked, eyeing Smokey from the edges of his glasses.  
>The blackwinged airpony placed the bags on the kitchentable and explained "I haven't. Thats Lyra and Bon Bon's house. But they allowed me to stay for a while."<br>They sat down and began to eat, when suddenly a creamcolored earthpony came into the kitchen.  
>"Oh Smokey. Are you alright? Haven't seen you since yesterday." Bon Bon asked when she noticed the unicorn, who just munched on his muffin "Oh, and you are...?"<br>The blonde pony swallowed and answered "I'm Ticks.  
>Smokey and I are...old friends."<br>"Nice to meet you, Ticks. I'm Bon Bon. Might I ask where you are from? I don't think I have seen you around."  
>'Ok, just say Germareneigh! Thats where we said we were from.'<br>"I'm from Germareneigh, just like Smokey here. "  
>"Well, you're maybe from the same country but you are totaly different! Sometimes I wish somepony had half the manners, you seem to have!" she shot the pegasus an ordering look.<br>He simply stuck out his tongue and smiled.  
>"Anyway, nice to make your acquaintance. I'll see if Lyra is ready to part from Cider and his cider already. " with that she left.<p>

"She seems nice. I wonder if I can score at her." Ticks wondered.  
>"Beg pardon?" the pegasus said, not believing his ears "You know why she is living with Lyra, do you?"<br>"Because they are best friends?"  
>The redmaned pony laughed and answered "Thats the understatement of the century! They not only live together, they ARE together!"<br>A falling penny could be heard.  
>"Oooh, so they are...?"<br>"Eyup! Through and through. So not only that you won't have any chances, you would probably get beaten half-dead by Lyra aswell. "  
>Ticks chuggled "Okay, Note: Don't flirt with Bon Bon if I want to keep my teeth!"<br>'And better don't leave the toiletseat up.'  
>"Why? What would happen if I do?" the unicorn asked, turning to his friend.<br>"You don't wanna kn- Did you just react to B's statement?"  
>'Wait. You realy did, didn't you?'<br>Ticks' face froze, his eyelid twitching a bit.  
>"Why can I still hear your brain? Is Lyra behind that door?" he pointed at the door to the livingroom.<br>'Maybe after my little intermission yesterday, your grey matter adapted to me. That or you can finaly do "tze magicks"!'  
>"Yeah, about that magicstuff... When do I learn to cast any spells? The only thing this horn had got me in so far was a roofbeam!"<br>Smokey gave a short laugh and explained "Lyra once said, one had to concentrate on what he wants to do with his magic. But she also said something about controling your inner energies, so maybe you'll have to practice before you can do bigger stuff. "  
>The unicorn looked at the tip of his horn and said "So, I should start small. But with what? Laservision?"<br>'Why is everponies first guess laservision?' a certain thinking organ wondered.  
>"Maybe because it's cool? I mean, what could be cooler than burning stuff by looking at it?" Smokey countered.<br>'Just try to levitate something. How about that muffin on the table?'  
>The unicorn stared at the baked good and imagined it to hover over to him.<br>Suddenly his horn began glow in a bright green and the pastrie moved, imitating the shimmer on the ponies forehead.  
>"Hey, it works" he said, taking a bit from the magiced muffin "Try to top that, featherly!"<br>The pegasus looked at him and in the next second a small breeze threw the hat from Ticks' head.  
>"Good enough?" he asked with a proud smile on his face.<br>"You can do magic aswell? But you don't even have a horn!"  
>'Pegasus-weather-control-magic doesn't need any horns! It's completly hornfree and awesome!'<br>"Eyup. B is right. It's awesome! Although I can basically just manipulate air and clouds of any kind.  
>Actually thats how I got my name."<br>"Yeah, I saw that in B's briefing." Ticks said, grabing his hat with his newly discovered magic and put it back on his head.  
>'Maybe we should see, if Lyra or Twilight can add some skills to your reportiore.'<br>"Speaking of which, maybe we should see Twi and introduce yourself." the pegasus suggested "Maybe we can also find out, why you landed here."  
>The blue pony shot his friend a confused look "Twilight knows about humans?"<br>'Nope, but she knows when interdimensional cracks occur. Afterall she is Celestia's price student and gets the royal newsticker. '

The libary was quiet.  
>All of the libary? No, one small babydragon laid on the couch, snorting as if his life would depend on the achieved decibels.<br>Suddenly a purple unicorn with earplugs around her neck looked up from the book, she had been studying and checking for gramatical errors for the last two hours.  
>She hadn't found one yet but she was only at the entry about Manebrushing in her very own copy of the Bucksford Dictionary for educated Fillies and Gentlecolts.<br>"Spike? Did you hear that?" she asked, getting a tired look from her #1 assistant.  
>"Hear what?" he murmured, his face half buried in his pillow.<br>"The door. I think there is somepony at the door. "  
>She got up and cantered towards the entrance.<br>Another knock came from the door and as she opend it with her magic the only thing she saw was a pegasus... I guess you know which one.  
>"Hey Twi. How are you doing?"<br>She smiled and answered "Oh hey Smokey. I'm fine. Just relaxing a bit. You didn't happen to run into Pinkie Pie recently?"  
>Smokey put on a serious face and queried "She was here?"<br>"Yes, she said something about some new ticks.  
>Maybe her Pinkie-Pie-Sense is expanding."<br>Suddenly a blue pony's head tilted behind the pegasus, looking at Twilight through his shades.  
>"Hi, I'm Ticks! Nice to meet you!" he said dryly.<br>The mare blushed in discomfort.  
>'Great, now thats a first impression you can build up on.'<br>He sighed "But hey, no problem ...I'm sure you didn't mean to be rude."  
>The blush on the studiest-student-ever's face went blushier and blushier.<br>The pegasus cleared his throat and kicked his firends foreleg.  
>'Just get over there and say something not insulting!'<br>He trotted over to the door and smiled at the purple unicorn.  
>"I guess we had a bit of a hard start. Let's reset and start again. Hi, I'm Ticks. Nice to meet you, Miss...?"<br>She shook her head and looked at him.  
>"I'm Twilight Sparkle. Nice to meet you too. Sorry for that, why don't you come in. "<p>

They went into the kitchen, letting the babydragon in the livingroom sleep.  
>After a short introduction, Smokey decided to cut the chase and get some information, as subtle as he could be.<br>"So Twilight, any interdimensional cracks in the, let's say, last 48 hours?"  
>'Are you serious? She will never consider anything suspicious about you question. '<br>Ticks simply nodded, remembering that the purple mare couldn't hear that wise and grey mass between his friend's ears.  
>"I don't know what you are talking about! Have you been drinking late again?" she shot the pegasus a confused and unbelieving look.<br>'Just say yes and stop scaring her. You will blow our cover!'  
>"He's just kidding you." Ticks threw in "Good one, bro."<br>He gave a hollow laugh and brohoofd his friend's shoulder.  
>The redmaned pony chuggled and put on the worst pokerface since ponies remember.<br>"Yeah, a joke. Haha. I was joking. "  
>'Sometimes, I wonder why they haven't sent us into the Everfree to get rid of your nonsense yet.'<br>Two differnt reactions came from the unicorns.  
>One simply nodded, the other one sighed and asked about Smokey's latest relationship with a certain mare.<br>"So, how are you and Burst getting along? Haven't seen her in a while."  
>The pegasus started to sweat all over, his eyes widend and he curled on the floor, petting his wings.<br>"Dude, it's alright she's gone." the blonde pony said, not getting any usefull reaction from the mindblown furball before him "Don't make me go all Lyra on you!"  
>Suddenly the redmaned pony jumped onto his hooves and yelled "No! I'm alright! No Lyra!"<br>'Ahem, could you please cut it out? Before our host loses her patience and kicks us out of the door.'  
>Indeed Twilight looked as if she was about to flee from the strange couple, although the unicorn seemed pretty reasonable, the pegasus appeared to be extra Smokey today.<br>Suddenly a small figure appeared at the kitchendoor.  
>Appearently, appearing at kitchendoors is a total legit way for a first appearence.<br>"Whats going on here, folks?" Spike asked, when he noticed the brown pegasus "Hey Smokey, how's it going with you and Starberry Burst?"  
>The redmaned pony was on the floor again, within the blink of an eye.<br>"Not again!" the blue unicorn shook his head.

While Smokey tried to overcome his trauma, Ticks and Spike talked.  
>Even Twilight managed to losen up a bit.<br>"So, she left him and kicked him from a bridge? Dude, thats mean." the dragon said.  
>The pegasus winced.<br>"But you said she broke his wings. How come they seem fully intact?" the purple unicorn asked.  
>"Beats me. He...uhm...TOLD me, he was thrown through a wall. Nurse Redheart couldn't make any sense of it either."<br>Twilight looked at Smokey, curious about the pegasus' strange healingability and said "If it's a spell, there may be tracks of it."  
>Her horn glowed and a red shimmer covered the black wings of the blackwinged pony.<br>"They are completly flooded with magic. His whole body is filled with it! He can't just be a normal pegasus!"  
>She looked at Ticks, who just swallowed.<br>Her horn glew brighter, covering the blue unicorn.  
>"Your magic is like nothing I have ever seen before!<br>What are you two?"  
>"Aw crap!"<br>Ticks' eyes widend and suddenly his horn started to shine aswell.  
>The world around him stopped and everything turned into a brownish sepiatone.<br>"Oh great, whats happening now?" he looked around, when the scene before his eyes started to run backwards.  
>Twilight, Spike and even the not moving Smokey shuffled backwards.<br>Then he noticed that the clockhands of his cutiemarks started to spin backwards aswell.  
>The world stopped again and the colors turned back to normal.<br>"Ok, now what? Am I going to correct some mistakes?"  
>Time started to flow forward again and Twilight said<br>"But you said she broke his wings. How come they seem fully intact?"  
>"They...uhm...are not. He still has a lot of pain." Ticks leaned over to his friend and squeazed his wings with his hooves "Right, Smokey?"<br>The pegasus winced and grimaced in pain.  
>"Yeah, very painfull pain!" forget everything about Smokey's pokerface ...Ticks' was worse "I'll better get him back to bed and let him have some rest!"<br>He pulled the pegasus out of the door by his tail, getting moans and grimaces from his friend.  
>"Pfiiiiyyy, Tfailaiff." he stuttered through a bunch of hairs in his mouth, before closing the door with his magic.<p>

"Whats wrong with you?" the pegasus yelled at him.  
>The unicorn sighed and shot him a serious look.<br>"Dude, what if I told you, that I just traveld through time and prevented Twilight from blowing our cover?"  
>The redmaned airpony looked at him and laughed.<br>"Dude, are you serious? Did you just smack your head or something?"  
>Ticks frowned and said "Alright! I'll prove it to you!"<br>With that he disappeared and reappeared two metres left of his former position.  
>"How did you do that? Did you teleport? Why can you teleport? Thats so not fair!"<br>The blue pony shook his head and explained "I can not teleport! I just moved over here a minute ag-...in a minute and then traveld back in time."  
>Smokey's jaw just hit the floor and his eyes widend to the size of waggonwheels.<br>'So you can travel through the fourth dimension? Thats awesome!'  
>"And sooo not fair!" the pegasus said.<br>"Serious? You have megareflexes and can see magical auras. You slow down time and I turn it backwards. Whats not fair about it?" Ticks countered.  
>'He's got a point there.'<br>Smokey crossed his forelegs and frowned.  
>"Still not fair!"<p>

-

Greetings readership! It is I! Tray!

So, Ticks gets his moments too ^^  
>And I know I said that I will wait with uncovering the identity of Smokey's Exmare, but then I noticed that it's super duper mega gigantic uberterifficly important for the next chapter.<br>And for those who didn't happen to notice: Next chapter is chapter 10!  
>We almost reached the tenth chapter!<br>Still can't believe that ^^  
>And as it's THE TENTH CHAPTER, it will be turbo awesome and epic, with goodies like ponynapping, epic journeys, evil overlords and a brave team of ponies on their quest to save them all and restore piece in Equestria!<br>So it will be superlong and superawesome XD  
>Thats for the good news...now for one bad news...<br>A project like this will take me some time ^^  
>But fear not!<br>Thou patience will be honored with sheer awesomeness ;)  
>As always, leave any suggestions, critics or comments down below...if thats okay for you, that is...<br>And stay tuned for the next chapter.

Tray out 


	11. Chapter 10 Teaser

Tray here!

I wanted to thank you all for sticking with me and for all the patience, with which you are waiting for the next chapter. I'm still writing on it but I'm optimistic that it will be done soon... at least I hope so.

Anyway, since you all are such a great audience... I proudly present to you the first teaser for the latest installment of Life as a Pony!

Chapter 10: Betatesting is Magic (Just the productiontitle)

By Tray Hunter  
>Editing by Doctor Brony<p>

"Are you done yet?" Ticks asked the still frowning pegasus, sitting on the ground before him. "You have been sitting there for the last 10 minutes!"

'Give him another minute. If he isn't out of it then, I'll reactivate some of my old shaking functions!'

"I don't think giving the guy a seizure is the best move to make. Smokey! Just snap out of it!" He was short of losing his patience.

Suddenly the red-maned pony's eyelids started to twitch and his wings flapped unwillingly.

'Haha! Take that, you big child!'

The wings accelerated and the pegasus took off. At least for a second, as B suddenly ceased the motion, causing a certain pony's face to meet the ground. "Ouch!"

"Was that really necessary? I mean, MORE brain damage isn't what we're looking for here. I'd hate to see what you're like with a concussion. You could have just given him shiver or a shudder or something like that."

'Could have, but this way's way more fun. It hurts, but it was totally worth it!'

The pegasus got up, holding his head with a hoof. His eyes spun around in their sockets.

"Dude, are you alright?" Ticks cantered over to his friend.

"Shiny star is shiny and goooood!" Smokey stumbled around, trying to maintain his balance. "I can see fooorrreeeeeeeveeeer!"

The unicorn sighed and guided his temporarily mentally damaged friend into the library. "Ehh...Twilight? We have a prob-"

Suddenly ponies jumped out of every corner of the library, shouting "Surprise!"

Ticks looked at his friend, getting a sheepish smile and another "Surprise!" from him.

"Wait! You two planned this, just to get me back into the library? Did you really have to face-plant for this?"

"It had to be authentic!"

'Eeeyup!'

The blue pony frowned. He was going to say something but was suddenly dragged away by a pink hoof. After Pinkie had introduced Ticks to everypony (and slipped some hot sauce into his drink) she dashed off and disappeared in the masses of dancing ponies.

"Yeah! These ponies really know how to party."

Suddenly something caught his attention. Actually it was somepony.

...or better yet somebush.

"Psst! Dude! Get over here!" Smokey whispered from his hiding place, which was actually just one of Twilight's plants. "You've gotta hurry! Before she sees you!"

The unicorn rolled his eyes and cantered over to the talking and shivering flora. "Smokey! What are you doing?"

His face lurked out of the leaves and he said "I'm hiding from her!" he pointed at a pink unicorn mare with an unusually colorful mane and tail.

Ticks eyes widened "Isn't that her? I mean...you-know-who?"

'Exactly! And somepony is still afraid of meeting her.'

The plant turned over to the concerned unicorn. "You have to cover me! I'll try to jump into the kitchen and hide inside the fridge!"

"Dude, are you serious? You think a walking pegasus is catching more attention than a jumping bush?"

'Mmh, never thought about it that way...'

Smokey slowly got out of his cover and looked around. His expression suddenly turned to a shocked grimace. The pegasus turned around and looked directly into the violet eyes of a certain mare.

"You?" they spoke in unison, staring at each other.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ticks spoke up, breaking the silence with sillyness. "Oh, you must be Starberry Burst! Nice to meet you! Smokey has told me soooo much about you!" he took her hoof and shacked it as hard and fast he could.

"L-l-let g-g-gooo!" she stuttered while trying to free from the unwilling vibration. She galloped away and out of the door, when the unicorn released her from his 'Surprise Hoof Shake' (Patent Pending).

"Thanks brony!" Smokey said in relief, holding a hoof in his friends direction.

"Eh, no problem, dude." they brohoofed and laughed at their overcoming of the pegasus' evil ex-lover.

The rest of the night included dancing, more laughing and something Pinkie called a "Surprise Cocktail." This beverage mostly contains the spare sips of every glass nearby and, you guessed it, hot sauce.

"Dude, can you lend me some bits?"

Smokey looked at the blonde unicorn as if he just asked him for a second horn. "Why do you need money? The drinks are free!"

'And I worked hard for my money!'

Ticks smiled and answered "Trust me! I have a plan!"

"Fine. But I want my money back, ok? I don't exactly have a 'ready source of income.'" Smokey said as he slipped out a small hoof-full of bits and tossed them to Ticks.

'But tha-'

"Ah-ah. What have we been talking about?"

'... Sharing is caring.'

"Exactly!"

Ticks just smiled, and with that he left for a nearby table, three borrowed bits between his teeth.

"Gentlecolts, may I join your party?"

After half an hour, the other ponies left the table and left our time-reversing hero alone with his 100 bits. "I guess Blackjack is just my game!"

You've probably figured out that he couldn't possibly fail at this game. Every time he would make a mistake or get the wrong cards, he would simply travel back a few seconds and try again. On the other hoof, this technique means a lot of patience and concentration. Not only that, but the spell is exhausting over time and these '30 minutes' took him about two hours.

Meanwhile, Smokey won a speed drinking contest. Usually he wouldn't have to use his magic sensor to win this, but B talked him into it. Basically because it would make navigating to the glasses (without throwing some of them over) way easier. Unfortunately, he forgot to alter his talking speed, so nopony understood him when he asked for the next round.

At about 3 a.m. the ponies started to leave, and so our completely drunk protagonists decided to call it a night as well.

"Bye Pinks!" the pegasus yelled at the partymare "Sweet party *yawn* and stuff!"

Ticks tried to maintain his balance as he cantered towards the door. "Yeah! We should do this again soon!"

"Huh? You're leaving already?" Pinkie sighed "Alright, good night, you two! Or is it good day? ...good time?"

Suddenly she started to shiver a bit, her ears fluffed, her eyes twittered and her knees twitched. The door to the library swung open and something small rolled in, followed by a loud bang and smoke filled the room, blinding and confusing the ponies.

"Whats going on now?" Smokey asked, concentrating the smoke in a corner of the library.

Suddenly a hoof hit him in the head, knocking him out.

"Hey what are you doing, you mean Meanie McMeanpants?" Pinkie Pie yelled at the intruders. Her anger was met by a small dart, sticking in her shoulder.

The pink earthpony was fast asleep within seconds.

"Target condemned! Begin Witnesses Protocol Alpha?" one of the intruders asked through his gasmask.

Another simply shook his head and said "Negative! Begin evac!" With that the first intruder pointed his hoof at the unconscious pegasus and shot a net at him.

They took him and were away, as fast as they arrived.

Will they be able to rescue Smokie? Will there be any more encounters with Starberry Burst? Will there ever be a "Life as a Pony"-liveaction movie? Who will star Ticks? Will Morgan Freeman narate B?

Some of this in the actual chapter


	12. Chapter 10: X for Extreme Pt 1

Tray here!

I wanted to thank you all for sticking with me and for all the patience, with which you are waiting for the next chapter. I'm still writing on it but I'm optimistic that it will be done soon... at least I hope so.

Anyway, since you all are such a great audience... I proudly present to you the first teaser for the latest installment of Life as a Pony!

Chapter 10: Betatesting is Magic (Just the productiontitle)

By Tray Hunter  
>Editing by Doctor Brony<p>

"Are you done yet?" Ticks asked the still frowning pegasus, sitting on the ground before him. "You have been sitting there for the last 10 minutes!"

'Give him another minute. If he isn't out of it then, I'll reactivate some of my old shaking functions!'

"I don't think giving the guy a seizure is the best move to make. Smokey! Just snap out of it!" He was short of losing his patience.

Suddenly the red-maned pony's eyelids started to twitch and his wings flapped unwillingly.

'Haha! Take that, you big child!'

The wings accelerated and the pegasus took off. At least for a second, as B suddenly ceased the motion, causing a certain pony's face to meet the ground. "Ouch!"

"Was that really necessary? I mean, MORE brain damage isn't what we're looking for here. I'd hate to see what you're like with a concussion. You could have just given him shiver or a shudder or something like that."

'Could have, but this way's way more fun. It hurts, but it was totally worth it!'

The pegasus got up, holding his head with a hoof. His eyes spun around in their sockets.

"Dude, are you alright?" Ticks cantered over to his friend.

"Shiny star is shiny and goooood!" Smokey stumbled around, trying to maintain his balance. "I can see fooorrreeeeeeeveeeer!"

The unicorn sighed and guided his temporarily mentally damaged friend into the library. "Ehh...Twilight? We have a prob-"

Suddenly ponies jumped out of every corner of the library, shouting "Surprise!"

Ticks looked at his friend, getting a sheepish smile and another "Surprise!" from him.

"Wait! You two planned this, just to get me back into the library? Did you really have to face-plant for this?"

"It had to be authentic!"

'Eeeyup!'

The blue pony frowned. He was going to say something but was suddenly dragged away by a pink hoof. After Pinkie had introduced Ticks to everypony (and slipped some hot sauce into his drink) she dashed off and disappeared in the masses of dancing ponies.

"Yeah! These ponies really know how to party."

Suddenly something caught his attention. Actually it was somepony.

...or better yet somebush.

"Psst! Dude! Get over here!" Smokey whispered from his hiding place, which was actually just one of Twilight's plants. "You've gotta hurry! Before she sees you!"

The unicorn rolled his eyes and cantered over to the talking and shivering flora. "Smokey! What are you doing?"

His face lurked out of the leaves and he said "I'm hiding from her!" he pointed at a pink unicorn mare with an unusually colorful mane and tail.

Ticks eyes widened "Isn't that her? I mean...you-know-who?"

'Exactly! And somepony is still afraid of meeting her.'

The plant turned over to the concerned unicorn. "You have to cover me! I'll try to jump into the kitchen and hide inside the fridge!"

"Dude, are you serious? You think a walking pegasus is catching more attention than a jumping bush?"

'Mmh, never thought about it that way...'

Smokey slowly got out of his cover and looked around. His expression suddenly turned to a shocked grimace. The pegasus turned around and looked directly into the violet eyes of a certain mare.

"You?" they spoke in unison, staring at each other.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ticks spoke up, breaking the silence with sillyness. "Oh, you must be Starberry Burst! Nice to meet you! Smokey has told me soooo much about you!" he took her hoof and shacked it as hard and fast he could.

"L-l-let g-g-gooo!" she stuttered while trying to free from the unwilling vibration. She galloped away and out of the door, when the unicorn released her from his 'Surprise Hoof Shake' (Patent Pending).

"Thanks brony!" Smokey said in relief, holding a hoof in his friends direction.

"Eh, no problem, dude." they brohoofed and laughed at their overcoming of the pegasus' evil ex-lover.

The rest of the night included dancing, more laughing and something Pinkie called a "Surprise Cocktail." This beverage mostly contains the spare sips of every glass nearby and, you guessed it, hot sauce.

"Dude, can you lend me some bits?"

Smokey looked at the blonde unicorn as if he just asked him for a second horn. "Why do you need money? The drinks are free!"

'And I worked hard for my money!'

Ticks smiled and answered "Trust me! I have a plan!"

"Fine. But I want my money back, ok? I don't exactly have a 'ready source of income.'" Smokey said as he slipped out a small hoof-full of bits and tossed them to Ticks.

'But tha-'

"Ah-ah. What have we been talking about?"

'... Sharing is caring.'

"Exactly!"

Ticks just smiled, and with that he left for a nearby table, three borrowed bits between his teeth.

"Gentlecolts, may I join your party?"

After half an hour, the other ponies left the table and left our time-reversing hero alone with his 100 bits. "I guess Blackjack is just my game!"

You've probably figured out that he couldn't possibly fail at this game. Every time he would make a mistake or get the wrong cards, he would simply travel back a few seconds and try again. On the other hoof, this technique means a lot of patience and concentration. Not only that, but the spell is exhausting over time and these '30 minutes' took him about two hours.

Meanwhile, Smokey won a speed drinking contest. Usually he wouldn't have to use his magic sensor to win this, but B talked him into it. Basically because it would make navigating to the glasses (without throwing some of them over) way easier. Unfortunately, he forgot to alter his talking speed, so nopony understood him when he asked for the next round.

At about 3 a.m. the ponies started to leave, and so our completely drunk protagonists decided to call it a night as well.

"Bye Pinks!" the pegasus yelled at the partymare "Sweet party *yawn* and stuff!"

Ticks tried to maintain his balance as he cantered towards the door. "Yeah! We should do this again soon!"

"Huh? You're leaving already?" Pinkie sighed "Alright, good night, you two! Or is it good day? ...good time?"

Suddenly she started to shiver a bit, her ears fluffed, her eyes twittered and her knees twitched. The door to the library swung open and something small rolled in, followed by a loud bang and smoke filled the room, blinding and confusing the ponies.

"Whats going on now?" Smokey asked, concentrating the smoke in a corner of the library.

Suddenly a hoof hit him in the head, knocking him out.

"Hey what are you doing, you mean Meanie McMeanpants?" Pinkie Pie yelled at the intruders. Her anger was met by a small dart, sticking in her shoulder.

The pink earthpony was fast asleep within seconds.

"Target condemned! Begin Witnesses Protocol Alpha?" one of the intruders asked through his gasmask.

Another simply shook his head and said "Negative! Begin evac!" With that the first intruder pointed his hoof at the unconscious pegasus and shot a net at him.

They took him and were away, as fast as they arrived.

Will they be able to rescue Smokie? Will there be any more encounters with Starberry Burst? Will there ever be a "Life as a Pony"-liveaction movie? Who will star Ticks? Will Morgan Freeman narate B?

Some of this in the actual chapter


End file.
